Changement Radical ϟ
by TheDreamerIsBack
Summary: Hermione, vivant sous l'influence de la population, sujet de moqueries de plusieurs personnes et vivant depuis ses 19 ans en tant que célibataire, décide de faire bouger les choses. A vingt deux ans, la jeunette ne veut plus se laisser faire. A bas les ruptures, et les blessures amoureuses. Le temps est venu de changer.
1. Décision finalement prise

Soleil à l'extérieur, pluie dans mon cœur.

Un contraste assez flagrant.

En ce samedi 10 juillet, j'eus atteins l'apogée du désespoir.

On dit qu'à dix sept ans, on commence à aimer, à découvrir à deux.

A dix sept ans, on cherche l'âme sœur, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant.

A dix sept ans, on espère finir le reste de sa vie avec un homme de renommé doté d'un charme et d'une prestance que nul être sur terre ne pourrait égaler. Mais à dix sept ans aussi, on découvre que toutes nos espérances n'étaient que rêves, oh combien nous aimerions réels soient-ils.

L'amour, nous disait-on, était un sentiment possessif envers la personne choisie.

L'amour est une attirance autant bien physique que morale que l'on éprouve pour quelqu'un.

Mais quoiqu'il fût une expérience inoubliable et magique d'après les personnes âgées, il n'en reste plus rien.

L'amour est semblable à un feu.

Cette jolie petite flamme diffuse sa lueur de toute sa puissance pour finalement s'éteindre à un moment donné.

Ce sentiment ressentit par les êtres les plus compliqués que Dieu eût jadis créés, est aussi merveilleux que destructeur.

Comme le signe astrologique Gémeau.

Deux faces, deux voiles, chacun différent à sa manière propre, mais semblable en même temps.

Je ne fus jamais bouleverser sentimentalement, à part l'attraction immense que je portais pour Ronald, mais il faut croire que, passée le cap des dix sept ans, rien n'est plus pareil.

On devient sensible, vulnérable et faible.

Chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé être auparavant.

Hermione Granger. Vingt deux ans. Cheveux broussailleux. Travaille au département de la justice magique. Réputation honorable. Chat orange comme animal de compagnie. Habite une maison cottage moderne.

Elle aurait pu vivre une joyeuse petite vie, si à ce tableau ne s'ajoutait pas un adjectif qui lui faisait perdre tout espoir : Célibataire.

Elle était seule la fautive de son malheur et elle le savait très bien, mais l'envie de changer ne se présentait guère.

Non, ses habits n'étaient pas digne des plus grands couturiers du monde magique, ses cheveux n'étaient pas lisses, ses courbes n'étaient pas finement dessiner.

Elle n'était pas une jolie poupée.

Elle était plutôt la vilaine sorcière.

Non pas qu'elle eût quelconque boutons ressemblant à des verrues, mais ses cheveux désordonnés, ses habits qu'on dirait trop amples et simples, et son manque d'attention envers son physique ne lui faisaient pas faveur, il fallait dire.

Elle voulait changer mais n'avait aucune envie de s'activer pour la transformation.

Non rien ne changerait d'un coup de baguette, le chemin était long et tortueux, mais elle était trop paresseuse de ce côté-là pour faire changement.

Elle avait sans doute peur.

Que penseraient les autres d'elle, plus tard ?

Sûrement grand bien, qui sait ? Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

N'était ce pas la raison pour laquelle Ron l'avait lâchée comme de la bouse d'hippogriffe à sa chaussure ?

N'était ce pas aussi la raison pour laquelle tout le monde se moquait d'elle derrière son dos ?

Ron Weasley.

Ou plutôt, Ronald Weasley.

Voilà trois bonnes années qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il n'en avait cure.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, mais la chance ne fut guère de leur côté.

Ou devrais-je dire, de son côté à elle.

Deux ans de pures bonheur partie. BOUM.

Vu les nombreuses fans qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces dernières années, Ron Weasley prenait beaucoup de goût à séduire différentes filles. C'était devenu inné chez lui. Il avait alors laisser tomber Hermione -lors de ses dix neuf ans- qu'il jugeait de « laide » -chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant- et continuait ce qui était devenu, avec le temps, sa routine.

La séduction.

Le jeu.

Le plaisir.

Harry, restait impuissant face à la situation.

Fiancé de Ginny Weasley, ils vivaient heureux ensemble et attendait encore un peu avant de tout officialisé et de se marier pour de bon pour pouvoir procréer des enfants un peu plus tard.

Il rendait visite à Hermione quelques fois.

Pas assez de son point de vue à elle, mais c'était quand même mieux que rien.

Quand à Ginny, elle c'était éloignée, passant ses journées avec Luna, ou dans les soirées mondaines auxquelles elle adorait assisté.

En y pensant, la totalité des Weasley lui manquait.

Depuis sa rupture avec Ron, elle n'osait plus les voir.

Pourquoi? Elle ne le sait pas.

Entre Molly qui avait tant espérer les voir ensemble, George qui souffrait et se terrait dans la solitude depuis la mort de Fred, Percy qui était trop occupé avec sa femme et ses enfants,elle ne savait plus où donner la tête.

Même Bill et Charlie avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parler lui manquaient.

Ses discutions enrichissantes avec Percy lui manquait.

Molly et ses plats délicieux lui manquait.

Arthur et son adoration pour les moldus lui manquait.

L'humour de George lui manquait.

Fred lui manquait tout autant.

Mais celui qui lui manquait par dessus tout, c'était Ron.

Atrocement même.

Plus que tout.

Au début, lorsqu'il eut annoncé la fin de leur relation, elle resta stoïque.

Ron partit , la laissant assise sur leur banc "fétiche", ne demandant guère son reste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un torrent de larmes jaillit d'un seul coup des yeux de la jeune fille. Son cœur était meurtrit, ses yeux humides, les membres de son corps fatigués,lassés. Elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée.

Ses mots l'avaient blessée. Et ils ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête.

Moche.

Laide.

Inutile.

Aussi séduisante qu'un véracrasse.

S'habille comme une clocharde, une simplette.

"De tendres mots. Tellement touchant" se dit elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle avait peur de tout maintenant. Elle qui croyait plus que tout en cette union, elle fut déçue.

Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait plus croire en autre chose.

Ce soir là, elle resta un moment indéterminé pleurant sans arrêt, se vidant de toute énergie possible, laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Allongé sur le canapé de cuir de sa maison, Hermione sortit de ses tristes pensées pendant qu'une larme descendait le long de sa joue pour finir sur le tapis persan qu'elle avait un jour achetée.

Elle venait de faire un choix qui lui coûterait beaucoup de gaillons.

Mais qu'importe ? Elle avait assez d'argent plus les récompenses donné par le ministre pour sa participation principale à la destruction du Lord désormais vaincu.

Elle déposa son pot de glace sur la table basse à sa gauche, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son salon.

« Au moins, j'ai du goût niveau décoration » sourit elle.

Après mûre réflexion, sa décision était prise.

Demain elle dira adieu à ses anciens jeans, à ses baskets usées et à ses cheveux de broussaille.

Demain est un autre jour.

Demain est un nouveau commencement.

Un nouveau changement.


	2. La chance est une traitresse

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour aller au ministère de la magie. Elle partie prendre une douche, de bonne humeur. Rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre son sourire, elle ne laisserait personne lui gâcher cette journée, se disait-elle, en se déshabillant.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de sa baignoire, rajouta quelques huiles essentielles, puis se glissa délicatement dans son bain. Peu à peu, elle se laissa enivrer par l'odeur de ses merveilles qui lui procuraient un bien indescriptible.

Tellement relaxée, elle en oublia ses problèmes et tout ce qui la tracassait…l'heure ne fit guère exception.

L'heure ? pensa t-elle.

Elle se releva doucement, observant d'un œil vitreux le cadran de son horloge. Neuf heures moins dix, elle avait encore le temps.

Neuf heures moins quoi ?!

Elle se releva en vitesse, glissant en même moment dans son bain.

« Ouch, pourquoi moi ?! » se plaignit t'elle en se massant le bas du dos.

Elle ressortit précautionneusement et courra jusqu'à sa chambre, pris les habits les plus décent qu'elle avait, -à savoir un jean, des converses noires, et un débardeur- attacha ses cheveux à la va vite dans un chignon, pris sa baguette et son sac et transplana en vitesse devant le ministère.

Dans sa course pour atteindre la porte, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Sans faire attention, elle continua son chemin de plus en plus vite en découvrant l'identité de celui qu'elle avait bousculé.

« T'aurai pas pu faire attention, pétard ambulant ? »

Drago Malefoy.

Qui d'autre ? Personne n'osait lui dire la vérité en face, à part lui et elle lui était en parti reconnaissante pour cela. Les autres étaient tous des hypocrites qui n'avaient pour passe temps que de l'insulter derrière son dos. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui étaient les hypocrites en question, mais n'avait jamais voulu le savoir.

En entrant au Ministère, plusieurs personnes vinrent la saluer, sourire coller aux lèvres. Inutile de préciser que ces sourires furent jaunes, et non sincères. Elle répondit aux salutations puis eut soudain une idée. Assez malsaine et impolie, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle devait finir avec tout cela dès maintenant. Elle alla alors se cacher derrière la porte d'en face, sortie des oreilles à ralonges qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac, au cas où. Elle déroula les fils de couleur chair et les jeta devant la porte. Elle enfonça aussitôt dans ses propres oreilles l'extrémité de la ficelle, puis écouta attentivement les discutions qui lui parvenaient :

« Bonjour Miss. Granger. Mais oui, bonjour toi-même cheveux hirsutes » dit une voix féminine, suivi d'un rire méchant.

Coup de poignard.

« Défendre la cause des elfes, tu m'en diras tant. On se demande bien ce qu'elle fait dans le département de la justice magique si c'est pour défendre la cause de ces choses » dit un homme, d'un ton dégouté.

Encore plus enfoncé.

« Mais encore, cela passes. As-tu au moins vu comment elle s'habille ? Et ses cheveux ? Ca ne m'étonnes pas que Weasley l'ai laissé tomber. Elle est tellement pathétique » rit une autre voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme celle de sa secrétaire.

Deuxième coup saignant.

« Personne ne voudra jamais d'elle, c'est sur. Est-ce au moins une femme ? » Rajouta l'homme.

Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux, prête à lâcher prise à tout moment. Tellement concentré sur les discutions, elle n'entendit guère quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle.

« On écoutes aux portes maintenant, Granger ? T'es tombé bien bas »

Aucune réponse.

« Ses cheveux sont tellement crépus...Les peigne t-elle au moins ? » dit une autre voix

« Eho...Granger ? Granger ?...GRANGER ? »

Elle se retourna d'un coup.

Alors, il l'a vit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le bouscula encore une fois, puis se mit à courir jusque son bureau, le faisant tomber accidentellement à terre.

«Granger ! Granger attend ! Oh et puis zut, tu pourrais arrêter de me bousculer à chaque fois que tu me vois au moins ? » Hurla t-il en se relevant.

Elle s'était promis que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne laisserait rien lui gâcher sa journée, rien ni personne. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, traversant couloir après couloir pour arriver à son bureau, le seul lieu où elle serait en sécurité pour l'instant. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Drago Malfoy l'avait pleuré. Il avait dû bien rire, cet imbécile. Toujours à se réjouir du malheur des autres.

En arrivant devant la porte de son bureau, elle l'ouvrit, puis, voulant s'affaler sur sa chaise, elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Son bureau était rangé. D'habitude, c'était un vrai bazar, mais là…Tout était à sa place, rangé, nettoyé...Tout, oui mais, où étaient ses affaires ?

C'est là qu'elle vit une personne assise sur le fauteuil. Le ministre. Merde, merde, merde.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur le ministre ? » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante, fatigué par les pleurs et les sanglots.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. » dit il.

« Quelle déduction » pensa t'elle.

« En effet. »

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

« Vous pensez trop fort » ajouta t-il narquois.

« D'accord ». Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, puis attaqua : « Vous voulez ? »

« Un café serait le bienvenu. »

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça, mais passons. Un cappuccino ? ».

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elle fit apparaitre de sa baguette le dit café puis demanda :

« Sucre ? »

« Non merci » répondit Kingsley Shacklebot.

Il bu une gorgée de café, puis repris :

« Si je suis là, Hermione, c'est pour vous annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle »

« Rien ne pourra ternir ma journée encore plus, j'imagine. Allez-y, dites-moi. »

« Pour être honnête, vous…êtes renvoyée »

« P…Pardon ? »

« Vous être renvoyée » répéta t-il d'un calme olympien.


	3. A la recherche d'un coach

**Note : **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, ca me fais vraiment plaisir 3**

**Chapitre trois : A la recherche d'un coach…**

« Mais…Mais ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, en vérité, plusieurs personnes ont tenu plaintes de vous, et j'ai cru remarqué que la qualité de votre travail diminuait de jour en jour. Comprenez moi Hermione, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous garder le plus longtemps dans l'enceinte du ministère, mais on me reproche le favoritisme, et les plaintes se multiplient de plus en plus »

« De quoi se plaignent-ils ? De mon physique ? » Dit-elle, amère.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui justifia sa théorie.

« Où irais-je ? » se plaignit elle, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Allons Hermione, vous êtes une sorcière intelligente, la plus intelligente de sa promotion, vous trouverez surement. » Répondit-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Ah, c'est pour cela que le ministère ne veux plus de moi ici ? Je suis trop intelligente pour les personnes travaillant ici, n'est ce pas ? » Cracha t-elle hargneuse.

« Très bien, je m'en vais. Où sont mes affaires ? » Rajouta t-elle.

Kingsley, tête baissée, utilisa un sortilège d'attraction puis tendit à Hermione plusieurs paquets.

« Bonne chance, Hermione » lui glissa t-il.

« Ne revenez pas me chercher lorsqu'un incompétent travaillera ici ».

Et elle sortit, claquant la porte, bousculant quelqu'un.

Sans se retourner, elle murmura d'une voix audible :

« On écoutes aux portes maintenant, Malefoy? T'es tombé bien bas toi aussi »

Malgré lui, Drago ne put empêcher un sourire orner ses lèvres.

Ne voulant guère que les employés du Ministère n'eussent vent de son renvoi, elle envoya directement ses affaires dans sa maison, puis sortit de la porte principale, en direction vers Gringotts.

Finalement, le jour qui devait être l'un des plus joyeux de sa vie, devint une journée remplie en émotions.

Arrivée devant le gobelin, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait lui ouvrir son coffre. Elle le suivi dans les entrées sous terraines eut une nausée pendant le trajet, quand elle arriva enfin devant son coffre, rempli de pièces. Elle prit une bonne quantité d'argent devant les yeux ébahis du gobelin qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec, puis le remercia et s'en alla. Elle transplana devant la porte de sa maison puis rangea son argent dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle s'affala alors avec toute la grâce d'un hippogriffe sur son lit, et se mit à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil eut raison d'elle et l'emporta dans un monde sans rêves.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla les yeux bouffis et enflés, le nez bouché. Elle alla se laver le visage, jetant en même temps un regard sur le cadran. Midi et quart, elle devrait être dans son bureau, lisant divers dossier, résolvant plusieurs problèmes, mais elle était là, achevalé sur le lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir. Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête puis descendit à la cuisine, seul endroit où elle pourrait manger tranquillement. L'envie de cuisiner ne se faisant pas sentir, Hermione ouvrit une boite de pâtes bolognaises qu'elle mit à réchauffer.

Deux minutes plus tard, les pâtes prêtes, des couverts à la main, elle se mit à manger doucement, rassasiant sa faim. Quand soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle qui voulait tellement changer, pourquoi ne pas chercher un coach ? Un coach personnel, cela va de soit. Il l'aidera à maigrir, à arranger ses habits, la conseillera pour ses cheveux, bref, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelque soit son orientation sexuelle, fille ou garçon, homo ou hétéro, elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait un coach, et elle l'aurait. Et elle prendrait le premier venu. Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Elle avait aussi décidé de ne chercher un travail qu'après son changement. La population était basée sur les préjugées, le physique, et l'argent. Et c'était chacun pour soi. Cela, elle venait de le comprendre…

Son repas finit, elle alla laver des raisins, les mit dans une assiette creuse et la déposa sur la table girafe de son salon. Elle partie chercher un bloc notes et un stylo à encre, puis s'assit sur son siège africain en bois massif. Son préféré. Elle se mit alors à l'écriture d'une annonce qu'elle posterait un peu plus tard dans la gazette du sorcier, vers les dernières pages. Elle ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention de ses amis, ils l'a trouveraient pathétique et puis, elle devait garder la surprise de sa métamorphose, sinon, comment fera t-elle manger à Ron la poussière correctement ? Ca serait dommage de gaspiller, il fallait qu'il mange tout. Jusqu'au dernier grain.

Après une demi-heure de doutes, une douzaine de boules de papiers sur son tapis persan, et de l'encre un peu partout, Hermione finit enfin par déposer sa feuille, fière d'elle. C'était juste quelques lignes simples, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi écrire. Et, se dit elle, c'est mieux que rien.

A la recherche d'un coach personnel, je vous prie messieurs, mesdames, de me venir en aide. J'aurai en quelques sortes besoin de quelqu'un capable de m'activer en sport, pouvant me trouver des habits convenables, et m'aider à soigner mes problèmes capillaires.

Elle relut le papier, puis rajouta l'adresse, indiquant aussi qu'elle resterait anonyme.

« Recurvite » Dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur les traces d'encres.

Puis, pointant sa baguette sur les boulettes de papiers, elle lança un « Wingardium LeviOsa » avant de voir les papiers s'élever dans les airs, et finir leur trajet dans la poubelle.

N'aillant rien à faire, elle alluma sa télévision et termina de manger ses raisins en regardant un film à l'eau de rose.

Sa maison, grande et spacieuse, faisait plusieurs jaloux. Elle avouait bien que de ce coté là, elle c'était fais plaisir comme personne. Equipé d'appareils moldu et sorcier, sa maison avait avant tout un côté ancien anglais de l'intérieur, et un côté Miami Beach de dehors. Elle avait aussi construit, il y'a quelques temps, une large piscine couverte -qui ne l'était plus en été grâce à sa télécommande spéciale - .

De toute sa villa, son salon était la pièce qu'elle préférait.

C'était une pièce spacieuse et rectangulaire, aménagée de plusieurs divans moelleux et confortables. En face trônait une imposante cheminée en pierre ancienne. Non loin de là, une bibliothèque en bois massif recélait de nombreux livres, grimoires et opuscules, aux belles reliures et épaisses pages. (On est Hermione ou on ne l'est pas hein)

Le revêtement mural était d'un beige clair crémeux, contrastant largement avec les canapés d'un noir d'ébène, placés près du rayonnage. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une petite table circulaire en noyer, entourée de chaises de la même constitution. Un vase rempli de fleurs était soigneusement posé au dessus, rajoutant une touche agréable et conviviale au salon. Sur les murs, de nombreux tableaux modernes et abstraits étaient méticuleusement accrochés.

Elle idolâtrait sa villa, rien au monde ne pourrait lui enlever sa maison chérie. Il faudrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps.

Pendant ce temps, le film qu'elle regardait venait de se terminer.

Elle commença alors à jeter les restes de raisins sur la télévision, pleurant et insultant l'héroïne du film qui s'était suicidée, laissant son petit ami –un beau garçon, il fallait le dire- seul en larmes.

« Viens, je te consolerai...huuummpf, ne pleures pas...Hic… Je suis là pour...hic…toi...hic…Elle ne te...hic…méritais pas. Viiiiiii…hic…eeennnnnnnnns ».

« EH VOUS LA VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE GEINDRE OUI ? »

Ah, ça, c'était les voisins. Sa maison avait beau être magnifique, les voisins ne l'étaient point.

Elle se releva alors faiblement de son autre canapé en cuir, appela sa chouette hulotte et l'envoya porter son annonce à la gazette, laissant un peu d'argent dans la bourse attachée à sa patte.

Hermione monta se changer, enfila son pyjama empli de girafes roses, et laissa la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte au cas où Aphrodite –sa chouette- reviendrait. (NDA : Je n'ai pas trouvé de nom convenable, j'avoue xD).

Sa métamorphose a encore été reportée, mais qu'importe, puisque dans les jours à venir, elle trouverait un coach. Enfin, elle espérait…


	4. Un coach d'enfer

**NOTE : Vraiment désolé pour le retard, avec le ramadan, je compte plus les jours tellement j'ai faim T.T Voilà le quatrième chapitre avec enfin une apparition complète de Drago. x)**

**Et merci pour les reviews 3**

**Chapitre 4 : Tuer ou souffrir en silence ? Telle est la question.**

Réveillé par un mordillement de la part d'Aphrodite, Hermione fut contrainte de quitter son lit, avant de se diriger vers la douche, son nouveau lieu de prospérité.

Après une demi-heure de bien être, elle quitta son bain avec regret pour se diriger vers la penderie située devant son lit. Elle l'ouvrit puis chercha parmi ses habits quelque chose convenable avec la chaleur de dehors. Elle finit alors par trouver une robe datant de trois ans auparavant. Simple et blanche. Arrivant jusqu'au mollets. Cette robe aurait pu être jolie, mais elle quelque chose clochait en elle. Elle s'arrêta dans sa contemplation, puis descendit vers la cuisine, décongela des petits pains et se fit un café. Pendant ce temps là, une chouette déposa la gazette du sorcier. Etant abonnée à ce journal, elle recevait chaque jour la gazette vers neuf heures et quelques.

Ses petits pains réchauffés, son café prêt, elle les déposa dans un plateau puis l'abandonna sur la table pour aller chercher le journal qu'elle avait déposé quelque part sur le plan de travail. Après l'avoir enfin trouvé, elle le déroula puis commença à le lire d'une main tout en mangeant ses petits pains de l'autre. A priori, rien d'intéressant ne c'était passé, ces derniers temps. La gazette était devenue banale. La plupart des articles traitaient les richesses de Malfoy, les affaires de Malfoy, le célibat de Malfoy, la beauté de Malfoy, le bon parti qu'était Malfoy, bref, rien de bien instructif. Elle tourna quelques pages avant de tomber sur l'article qui l'intéressait. Ils avaient fait publier son annonce, et elle était plutôt contente que cela se fasse vite. Plus vite les personnes verraient l'article, plus vite des personnes lui viendraient en aide. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur une de ces pimbêches blondes, jolies poupées, transpirant la grâce et le narcissisme.

Ding Dong.

Oh, quelqu'un. (NDA : ah bon ? xD)

Elle se leva doucement, jeta un coup d'œil au miroir accroché à gauche de la porte, se refit un chignon avant de daigner ouvrir sa porte de marbre.

« Bonjour, vous voulez ? »

Elle se stoppa net.

Elle qui ne voulait pas d'une pimbêche blonde, gracieuse comme personne, belle et énervante, elle fût gâter.

Oh oui, c'était pire qu'une pimbêche blonde. C'était un blond peroxydé, beau, énervant, gracieux et arrogant.

Pire. C'était Drago Malfoy.

« Bonjour Granger. » Dit-il, narquois.

Hermione reprit soudain son sourire. Peut être n'était ce pas son coach ? Qu'il est juste passé pour se moquer d'elle et de son chômage ?

Drago, quelque peu déstabiliser par le sourire qu'elle arborait, se reprit à temps avant de reprendre :

« Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer, Granger ? Ah, mal poli ces moldus. T'as t'on mal éduqué par hasard ? »

Perdant un peu de sa « jovialité », elle le laissa entrer puis demanda, d'un air faux :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un café au lait si t'en as, merci »

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle parlait sincèrement ?

« Je te plais, Granger ? »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, puis demanda, levant un sourcil :

« Pardon ? »

« Tu me regardes depuis cinq secondes. Je sais que je suis si beau, mais abstiens toi s'il te plait. Je suis là pour faire affaire. »

Elle eut un rire ironique

« Bien sûr comment ai-je pu croire que tu étais passé pour autre chose que cela ? »

Elle lui donna son café puis, repris, calmement :

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? Contente que je sois ton nouveau coach ? »Dit il, séducteur.

« Plus que jamais » répondit elle, ennuyée.

Il sourit franchement.

« Ah Granger, y'en a pas deux comme toi »

Elle l'observa, essayant de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Comprenant qu'il était sincère, elle lui sourit en retour.

« On commencera par quoi ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

« C'est tout ? Tu n'es pas fâchée que je sois là ? Je vais me lassé plus vite que prévu Granger »

« Je ne préfère pas commencer les hostilités maintenant, j'en laisserai un peu pour plus tard. »

« Pour répondre à ta question de départ, on commencera par aller chez le coiffeur, Granger, car sans mentir, ta touffe, c'est pas top. » Dit Drago d'un air sérieux, regardant les cheveux d'Hermione sous chaque couture.

« Tes compliments me touchent » Répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

« A ton service Granger. Après, on ira chez l'esthéticienne, tes sourcils sont un peu trop épais »

Voyant l'air scandalisé d'Hermione, il s'empressa de rajouter :

« Tu ne seras pas refaite, ne t'inquiètes pas, on enlèvera juste ce qu'il faut »

« J'y ai échappée belle » Rit elle. « Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, le sport » « Oui oui le sport, tu n'as pas la taille d'un mannequin, Granger, ne me regardes pas comme ca, c'est toi qui l'as voulu. Tu as pris du poids ces dernières années. » Remarqua t-il. « Weasley ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle devait l'avouer, Drago était drôlement perspicace, mais, aussi, c'était assez voyant, non ?

« Combien de pots de glaces as-tu acheté ? » se moqua t-il

Elle lui jeta un regard électrisant mais retint sa langue. C'était quand même son coach désormais, et qui sait si elle en trouvera d'autres. Et elle connaissait Drago, elle savait donc qu'il n'était pas incompétent, c'était son seul espoir.

« Tu deviens docile, comme c'est mignon »

« Termines le programme. » Dit-elle, esquivant la remarque.

« Il restera alors les habits, c'est tout »

« Et ca prendra combien de temps, en tout ? »

« Tu t'es lassé de moi si facilement ? Ca prendra autant de temps qu'il le faudra, ne t'inquiètes pas. On aura le temps de se voir, toi et moi. »

« Dis-moi, Malfoy, pourquoi avoir accepté ce travail ? »

Devant son air innocent, elle rajouta :

« Tu savais très bien que c'était moi, ne te payes pas ma tête. »

« En effet, je le savais. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Devrai-je ? »

« Oui en effet, ça serait plus courtois de ta part. Viendrais-tu d'une famille de moldus, Malfoy, pour ne pas connaitre les bonnes manières ? »

« Et voilà que la lionne sort ses griffes » se moqua t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta, bu une autre gorgée de son café, et répondit, sérieusement :

« Si j'ai accepté, c'est que j'ai mes raisons, d'accord ? Ne te mets pas trop d'idées en tête, ça ne te mèneras à rien ».

Puis, il termina d'une voix mielleuse :

« Et puis, tu sais très bien que je me languirai de toi, amour »

Elle rit franchement de sa blague. Drago resta stoïque, cherchant à deviner s'il devait rire lui aussi ou le prendre mal, avant de suivre Hermione dans son fou rire.

Aussitôt calmés, Drago repris la parole :

« J'ai oublié de te dire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » Dit-elle, soucieuse.

« Notre première leçon consistera à parler »

« A parler ? »

« Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tout ce que tu ressens, pour que je puisses faire de mon mieux pour que tu ailles bien dans ta peau, compris ? »

« D'accord » répondit-elle, en hochant la tête.

« Et pas de cachoteries, hein, Hermione ? »

« Promis, Drago »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Leurs prénoms semblaient si…Différents dans leurs bouches respectives.

Ils n'étaient pas amis non, ni rien du tout, ils en étaient encore au stade de connaissance, et pourtant, Hermione sut qu'en acceptant Drago comme Coach, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, que ce soit avec ses amis, ou autres. Si plusieurs personnes les voyaient ensembles, ils risqueraient d'avoir plusieurs scandales, et ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle lui était reconnaissante, car il mettait sa réputation en péril pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir jusque chez elle, mais elle était quand même contente.

Et puis, qui, homme ou femme sur terre, voudrait se faire remarquer à ses côtés ? Personne mais lui il essayait quand même.

Même Ginny n'était plus vraiment présente à ses côtés pour ne pas dire jamais. Elle lui était redevable, vraiment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Drago avait pénétré son esprit et maintenant lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert.

Il l'a bouscula quelque peu, pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Je viendrai demain, à la même heure, si ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Euh…Oui, c'est d'accord. Demain même heure. » Rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est en effet ce que je viens de dire » répondit il narquois.

« Tu sors ou tu veux que je te pousses dehors ? Tu as le choix » dit elle nonchalamment.

« Ca va, j'y vais. Pas la peine de me mettre à la porte ! Ah, les filles. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Sois docile, petit homme »

« Maltraité par une femme, pauvre de moi. Que Dieu te maudisses! Et je ne suis pas petit, chose»

« Sors de ma maison, grand homme » Ordonna t-elle mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

« Tu le regretteras, femme ! Que Satan l'emportes sur toi ! » Rajouta Drago d'un air dramatique.

Et elle referma la porte. Ouf, enfin tranquille.

Ding Dong.

« Homme ? »

« Femme ? »

« Ah, tu avais remarqué ? »

Elle se tut, puis, repris :

« Tu voulais ? »

« Te prédire quelque chose »

Elle s'assit sur le perron, et l'intima à faire pareil.

« Je suis tout ouïe » Dit elle en tapotant ses oreilles.

« Moi te dire une chose »

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle, amusée

« Toi être vilaine chenille, toi deviendra jolie papillon. Moi promettre. »

« Moi espérer prédiction toi vraie. Moi, compte sur toi, petit homme. »

Après plusieurs salutations indoues, Drago consentit enfin à sortir de chez elle.

Cet homme est un phénomène à étudier…Il est vraiment unique en son genre pensa t-elle en pouffant.

N'aillant rien d'autre à faire, Hermione se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et passa plusieurs heures d'affilés à lire son roman préféré : Les contes d'hiver, de Shakespeare. C'est d'ici que sa mère lui avait tiré son nom et elle en était très fière. Puis le sommeil eut raison d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Drago. Non pas pour Ron, comme à chaque fois avant qu'elle ne s'endormit avec une mélancolie palpable. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, elle dormit avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Les journées à venir seront spéciales, elle le savait d'avance.


	5. Discutions sérieuses

**Désolé de n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre avant, mais ma connexion m'a lâchement abandonnée, cette sale Serpentard. [J'ai rien contre les serpents, j'en suis une aussi hein]**

**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont fais plaisir, et voilà la suite. C'est assez long, je me rattrape comme je peux xD **

**Chapitre 5 : Discutions sérieuses :**

*Ding Dong*

Qui est ce qui sonne à cette heure ?

Hermione leva sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures.

Non, décidément, elle n'ouvrirait pas la porte. « Crèves inconnu, crèves. J'ai besoin de sommeil moi ! » Se dit elle.

Elle remonta alors la couverture sur elle-même, et se rendormie.

Pendant ce temps là, devant la porte…

« Satanée marmotte. Je fais comment pour entrer ? Si je défonce la porte, elle me traitera de moldu si j'entre par effraction, elle me traitera de malpoli. Oh et puis, tu sais quoi Drago ? On s'en fou. »

Voilà deux heures que ce cher Malefoy attendait devant la porte.

Il était déjà neuf heures.

Elle avait assez dormi comme ca, cette lionne.

Prenant son « courage » à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte. Quand soudain …

« BIIIIIIP BIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIP »

Un bruit abominable se fit entendre, et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Drago se retrouva propulser dehors, saut d'eau sur la tête, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Granger, tu es une femme morte et enterrée. Tu vas souffrir avec moi, oh oui. Je m'en fais la promesse. » Murmura t-il.

Drago, en premier temps énervé, ne put contenir son fou rire. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être entré de cette manière là, le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui était plus que divertissant.

Voir Hermione Granger en robe de chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés encore plus que d'habitude, de la bave sur le coin des lèvres et pointant sur lui sa baguette magique à l'envers le rendait hilare.

« Que va-t-on faire de toi, Granger ? Tu as même perdu tes réflexes » se moqua t-il.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? »

« Une Granger amnésique non mais quel boulet… » Se plaignit-il en se massant les tempes.

« Alors ? ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Répéta t- elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Par Merlin, Granger tu as une position ridicule comme ca… »

« Réponds ! N'as-tu pas honte de…» s'écria t-elle.

« Le rendez-vous, pauvre sotte, le rendez vous.. »

Hermione s'arrêta net dans sa tirade, essoufflée, rouge de honte. Comment as t'elle pu oublier un tel événement ? Elle courra en direction de sa salle de bain au deuxième étage, et s'enferma dedans. Quand à Drago, il suivit le mouvement, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte.

(Je voulais arrêter ici et changer le nom du chapitre xD Une Serpentard, c'est sadique jusqu'au bout x3)

Voulant pénétrer dans la salle de bain, il remarqua que celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il toqua alors.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

« Me doucher »

« Troisième étage, porte à gauche. Les serviettes sont là-bas, et tu mettras tes habits à sécher dans ce balcon- ci » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte puis pointant du doigt le balcon de devant.

« J'y manquerai pas. » Dit-il lorsqu'elle lui referma la porte au nez.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarqua que c'était la chambre d'Hermione. Spacieuse, salle de bain personnelle, balcon, lit deux place en bois d'ivre… pas mal les goûts de Granger. Finalement, peut être que la tâche ne serait pas si difficile ? Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'armoire d'à côté histoire de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait.

Et c'est en ouvrant les portes du placard qu'il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Non, ils n'étaient PAS sortit de l'auberge. Granger avait sûrement décidé de se venger de lui et des années où il ne faisait que l'insulter.

Il soupira, lassé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du niveau plus haut, espérant se relaxer dans un bon bain chaud.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il poussa un soupir de bien être et sortit du bain. Nouant une serviette sur son bassin, il prit ses habits et descendit en direction du balcon.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, il tomba sur une Granger en sous vêtements.

Il l'observa alors minutieusement « pour le travail ».

Ventre qui ressort un peu, mauvais point.

Des cuisses un peu trop épaisses. Mauvais point.

Pas trop grosses, mais elle en avait quand même, et ce ne sont pas des cuisses rêvées.

Ni trop ni peu de poitrine, un bon point.

Des fesses rembourrées, bon point.

Très bon même. Se dit-il, un sourire pervers dessinant ses lèvres.

Il toussota alors, faisant sursauter Hermione. Le voyant à moitié dénudé, elle rougit, puis le détailla.

Des cheveux blonds presque blancs en batailles retombant sauvagement sur son front, un visage gracieux merveilleusement bien dessiné, une douce peau d'ivoire, des yeux gris électrisants et invraisemblablement captivants, des lèvres fines et rouges groseille, des jambes musclées et un torse parfaitement bien sculpté.

NDA : (Désolé de vous coupez pendant votre séance de bave, mais j'ai quand même ri en écrivant « cheveux blonds presque blancs ». Il vieillit vite notre Drago, j'ai pensé xD Sinon, je vous avais déjà dit que j'étais une perverse de première ? Si vous n'aimez pas…Vous connaissez la sortie ^^ Non, il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe, enfin…Pas maintenant x3)

« Je ne te déranges pas Granger ? Je te croyais pudique.»

« Non, du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis sensé me gêner. Quand on t'offres un cadeau, tu ne le refuses pas, non ?»

« Tu me compares à un objet, Granger ?! » S'indigna t-il.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! » répliqua t- elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle enfila alors son short de pyjama avec un débardeur blanc My Little Poney, pendant que Drago regardait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, Malefoy ? »

« Un débardeur avec des poneys ? Granger quel âge as-tu ? »

« C'est un pyjama, je ne sortirai pas aujourd'hui, et puis, on fait avec les moyens du bord. » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? » soupira t-il.

« Une icône de la mode » dit elle d'un geste théâtrale avec un déhanché impeccable.

« Pourquoi pas » Dit il pensif. « Dis-moi, Granger, où travailles-tu ? »

« Tu te moques de moi ?! » S'écria t- elle, vexée

« Quoi ?! Je pense vraiment que tu pourrais devenir…Eh merde. J'avais oublié...Désolé. »

Il réfléchit puis reprit :

« As-tu de l'argent ? »

« Mais bien sur que j'en ai. » Répondit-elle, offensée.

« C'était juste une question, calme toi, Granger. Combien t'en as fais sortir de chez Gringotts ? »

« Comment tu sais que.. ? »

« Granger c'est voyant quand même ! T'es vraiment un boulet… »

Hermione, tête baissé, se dirigea vers son armoire et en ressortit la bourse dans laquelle elle avait pris soin de cacher son argent. Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis fit signe à Drago de faire pareil.

Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle croisa son regard devenu doux entre temps, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement parfait. Etait-il réel ?

« Hermione, se dit elle, tu deviens stupide ».

Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Drago, perdu dans ses pensées, redescendit sur terre en l'entendant rire.

C'était si...Harmonieux et plaisant à entendre…

Il sourit à son tour, puis lui demanda, incrédule :

« Pourquoi tu riais, Granger ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Une perfection ne devrait pas exister. » répondit-elle simplement. « Et toi ? Pourquoi tu souriais ? »

« Tu as un joli rire » répondit il, en haussant les épaules.

« Je rêve. Un Malefoy me complimentes, bientôt, tu me demanderas en mariage » rigola t- elle

Drago éclata de rire.

« Gardes espoir Granger, c'est bien » Répliqua t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

« Voilà l'argent au fait. »

« Tu comptes dévaliser le magasins Granger ? »

« C'est dans mes plans en effet. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis repris :

« Bon, je commence à avoir faim moi, pas toi ? Il est déjà onze heures et demie. »

Gargouillement de ventre de la part de Drago.

« Ton ventre réponds à ta place, on dirait » ria t'elle en voyant le visage rosie de Drago

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le fis descendre vers la cuisine.

NDA : (Je demandais à mon frère de 7 ans ce que je pouvais écrire maintenant, et il me répond, Hermione dit à Drago qu'elle l'aime...Perspicace le petit xD).

Elle décongela des petits pains et des tartines, fit réchauffé des cappuccinos, prépara des crêpes et les déposa sur la table sous l'œil avide de Drago.

« Miel, confiture ou Nutella ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'ai pas été élevé chez les moldus, Granger. »

Elle prit une tartine, la tartina de Nutella et la déposa sur l'assiette de Drago.

« Voici, Malefoy, le chocolat qui va changer ta vie…A jamais »

« Tu es sur qu'on peut faire confiance à ces moldus ? »

« Drago ! » Le gronda t'elle.

« Désolé maman » répondit-il, sarcastique.

Il leva alors vers lui la tartine avec une lenteur exagéré, la regardant sous toute couture, puis, daigna enfin la porter à ses lèvres.

« Granger ? »

« Mh ? »

« Les moldus sont des génies »

« Malefoy, je te pries de garder le silence, le temps que je mémorises cette scène à jamais » Dit elle en rigolant.

« Ce n'est plus Drago, maintenant ? »

« Hum…Si tu veux. C'est plus pratique et moins long »

« Pas comme ton prénom. C'est long. Hermione. Her-mi-one. » Se moqua t'il.

« Fais comme tu veux. » Dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Ca dépendra de mon humeur alors. Pour en revenir au sujet de ma venue, il vaudrait mieux commencer maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est fou ce que tu es professionnel, Drago. Tu es en serviette de bain, je suis en pyjama décoré avec des poneys, et nous sommes entrain de nous goinfrer de petits pains et de tartines aux Nutella. Quel rendez-vous !»

« N'esquives pas le sujet, petite lionne. La ruse, c'est pour les serpents. Vous n'avez pas notre finesse. »

« Comme tu es modeste. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout. Ton histoire avec Weasley. Enfin, pas la rupture, je connais déjà… »

« Par où dois-je commencer, votre altesse ? »

« Hermione » Gronda t-il.

« Désolé papa » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, s'allongea contre sa chaise, capuccino entre les mains, et lui dit :

« Racontes moi tout, petite lionne. Je suis ton nouveau psychomage »

« Psychomage d'un jour ?.. »

« Psychomage toujours » répliqua t'il.

« Bien entendu, tu connais l'histoire de la destruction de Voldemort avec les horcruxes et tout ça ? »

« Bien sur, ca a fait le buzz, et il y'a un livre dédié à votre excursion seule ! Il s'est vendu en millions d'exemplaires ! Lee Jordan a gagné un paquet avec ça. »

« Ah, sacré Lee » Ria t'elle

Elle fit une pause, puis repris :

« Eh bien, il y'a aussi des passages personnels qu'aucun d'entre nous n'as voulu cité. »

Sous les regards interrogatifs de Drago, elle continua :

« Il n'ya rien concernant Harry, étant donné qu'il était amoureux de Ginny et que la savoir loin de lui l'a toujours rendu malade. Bref, commençons depuis le début. Notre histoire, à Ron et moi ça à commencer en quatrième année, je crois. Il avait cru que j'allais seule au bal des trois sorciers, alors il s'est sois disant proposé comme cavalier, exprès pour moi. Alors, j'avais répliqué que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Il a cru que c'était un mytho, donc il a rigolé et il est parti. Mais lors du bal, lorsqu'il m'a vu avec Krum il était jaloux et m'as reproché de « pactiser avec l'ennemi ».

« C'est vrai que tu étais très jolie ce jour là » commenta t-il.

« Hum, merci. En sixième année, j'étais jalouse de Lavande lorsqu'elle sortait avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je l'enviais quand même. Elle avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas, c'est la première fois que je voulais être égoïste et garder Ron juste pour moi.»

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi aussi. Lavande Brown ?! Mais bon, quand on est amoureuse de Weasley, on ne peut trouver meilleur concurrente. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Même pas de goût, ce Weasley. » Grogna t-il. « Tu disais ? »

« J'étais d'une jalousie maladive, et ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Quand ? Lorsqu'il nous a lâchés pendant la chasse aux horcruxes. »

« Oui, après je connais l'histoire mais de quels passages non publiés parles tu ? »

« Oh, quand je lui ai finalement pardonné sa « trahison », on s'est un peu réjoui de nos retrouvailles et donc, on a… »

« Non ? Pas avec Weasley ?! Mais Hermioooneeeeeeuh, c'est un roux ! Et Potter ? Comment Diable a-t-il fait pour dormir ?»

« On a jeté des assurdiato, idiot. »

« Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait ? Je sens que je ne vais pas me remettre… »

« Oh plusieurs fois, que ce soit pendant nos excursion ou dans la maison des Black »

« Dans la maison des Black ? Que ferai ma mère si elle entendait ça ? Que Satan l'emportes sur vous ! »

« J'avais oublié que ta mère était une Black, désolé » ria t'elle.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça aller changer quelque chose hein. Je t'imagine déjà en plein milieu de l'action, t'excusant auprès de Weasel en lui disant que tu ne peux pas le faire car ma mère a vécu dans cette maison et que ca serait irrespectueux envers moi et ma famille. J'aurai aimé voir sa tête si c'était vrai » se moqua t-il.

« Drago, tu es sensé régler mon problème. »

« Ton chagrin d'amour, oui ! En fait, c'est simple pour cela, tu dois le détester. »

« Je l'aime je te signale. »

« Tu le détesteras je te dis. Tu as une photo de Weasley quelque part ? Accio photo de Weasley»

« Tu ne te gênes pas on dirait » dit elle lorsque la photo atterrît dans les mains de Drago.

« C'est mon job. Maintenant regardes bien cette photo tu ne l'a verra plus comme avant. »

« Dit le serpentard avec assurance. »

« Bientôt tu verras le serpentard avec admiration, oui. »

« Je suis toute ouïe, fais moi détester Ron»

« D'abord, c'est Weasley. La belette, Weasley. »

« Etant donné que je tiens beaucoup au reste de la famille, je ne le traiterai pas de belette. »

« Restes-en à Weasley. Après, regarde cette photo. N'est ce pas horrible ? Regarde ces cheveux mal entretenus, ces boutons, regarde son corps, regarde ses habits ! Et en plus d'être moche, il ne te mérite pas Hermione, il t'a fait du mal, il t'a trahi, alors que j'en suis sur, il a du te faire des milliers de promesses, c'est un imbécile, un idiot, il ne mérite guère de vivre. C'était ton meilleur ami Hermione ! Regarde les choses en face ! Est-ce qu'il prend de tes nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'il a été doux lors de la rupture ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours là pour toi ? Non, non et non. Tu es la seule à souffrir ici alors que tu es une personne bien ! Oublies le, fais un trait sur lui, rayes le de ta vie tu mérites tellement mieux ! »

Tout au long de sa tirade, Drago regardait Hermione dans les yeux, pendant que les siens s'embuaient. Ca faisait tellement mal d'entendre ça. A chaque parole, son cœur se déchirait, en morceaux. Et pourtant, c'était vrai, il avait raison et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était tellement douloureux…

La voyant pleuré Drago l'aida à se relever et la pris dans ses bras.

« Pleure si tu veux Hermione, vides toi maintenant, mais après oublies le. N'y penses plus » dit il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione se ressaisit soudainement, puis eut un sourire mauvais. Drago avait raison, elle méritait mieux, et grâce à lui, son estime personnelle remontait en flèche. Elle oubliera le Weasley, juste pour Drago.

Elle souleva sa tête et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, en le remerciant. Puis, elle prit la photo et la découpa en morceau sous les yeux d'un Drago ébahi d'un tel changement.

« Crèves…Salop…Pourris…En enfer…Gros con…Bouffes…des veracrasses…jusqu'à….la fin de ta vie…sale moche » criait elle en déchirant un peu plus la photo sur chaque mot prononcé.

« A quand la suite ? » reprit-elle tout sourire

« La petite lionne s'est réveillé ! » s'écria t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« On va manger une glace ? »

« Hermione, tu vas grossir ! »

« Allez, c'est la dernière fois, après, je n'aurai plus le droit d'en manger comme je le voudrai »

« On se promène, on manges dehors et on s'achètes une glace pour célébrer ? »

« Drago ? T'es le meilleur ! »

« Je sais merci. » Ria t-il « Allez va te préparer. Je vais utiliser ta cheminée pour aller me chercher des habits chez moi si ca ne te déranges pas ? »

« Tout est permis aujourd'hui » sourit elle.


	6. Dernière journée libre

**Chapitre 6 : Dernière journée libre :**

Hermione était confronté à un nouveau dilemme.

S'habiller, elle voulait bien, mais que porter ?

En temps normal, elle aurait porté ce qui lui tombait sous la main, insouciante, mais ce cas là est différent. Elle ne voulait pas faire honte à Drago et lui ruiner sa réputation dès maintenant. Hermione devait être présentable, enfin, elle essaierait.

Elle souffla un bon coup puis se dirigea vers sa penderie, ouvrit les battants et se mit en quête de vêtements décents. Elle trouva alors une vieille salopette –short qu'elle avait porté la première fois qu'elle et Ron…Non, tout compte fait, elle allait la brûler, cette salopette.

« Affrontes tes démons antérieurs » lui murmura une voix dans sa tête, très semblable à celle de Drago.

Mais comment ? Comment ne pas empêcher la vague de souvenirs qui l'envahissait de la rendre nostalgique et triste ? Tous ces moments passés…Bien sur qu'ils ne s'oublieront pas d'un seul coup. C'est invraisemblablement impossible. Mais au moins, elle n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments avec la même force. Son amour pour lui se transformait peu à peu en haine et elle était bien déterminée à le rayer de sa vie. Elle entreprit alors le repassage de sa tenue, tout en essayant de ne pas brûler le tissu, faute d'attention.

Une fois chose faite, elle alla chercher ses ballerines beiges avec regret (qu'elle n'avait jamais mis auparavant, parce que, je cite « ce n'est pas confortable ») au lieu de ses anciennes baskets rouges usées. Ah qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Malefoy !

Attendez, attendez. Comment ça qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Malefoy ? N'importe quoi, non mais vraiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont vraiment besoins de lunettes. Elle disait simplement ô combien sa vie aurait été plus facile sans Malefoy. Voilà.

Ne divaguez pas, Hermione frôlerait l'infarctus. Et il serait…fâcheux de tuer l'héroïne de cette histoire dès maintenant, non ? Laissons cela pour après.

Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Mais non, mais non, ne vous méprenez pas, mesdames.

Pour en revenir à notre « chère » Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la salopette-short qu'elle avait soigneusement déposé sur son lit et l'enfila précautionneusement tout en glissant ses pieds dans les ballerines beiges qu'elle devait, disait-elle « élargir ».

Hermione fila en direction de la salle de bain, et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Qu'allait-elle faire de…ça ?! C'était catastrophique, chose sure, elle ne les lâcherait pas, ses cheveux.

Non non non monsieur, vous ne l'aurez pas cette Hermione. Elle n'était pas l'élève la plus douée de sa promotion pour rien, non non. Comment ça, ca pourrai faire joli ? Permettez moi de vous contredire, mais lorsque l'on a une crinière emmêlé, on ne les lâches pas, on ne les coiffes qu'après les bains.

Comment ça pourquoi ? Le volume, bien sur, le volume ! Comment ça, les sorts, les astuces de la gazette et sorcière hebdo ? Infamie. Calomnie. Traitrise.

Ca fait tomber les cheveux voyons ! Un peu de jugeote, s'il vous plait ! Enfin, elle n'en savait trop rien. Et pis, comme le disait ce si bon Mr. Weasley : « _**Ne te**_**fie jamais à**_**quelque chose**_**capable d'agir et de penser tout seul**_**si tu ne**_**vois**_**pas**_**où**_**se trouve son cerveau » **_

_Les sortilèges de sorcière Hebdo ont eu de lourdes conséquences, on ne sait jamais. _

_Quoi ? Comment ça les sortilèges n'ont pas de cerveaux ? Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Calembour je vous dis !_

_ Cessez vos discutions et suivez le mouvement ! _

_Hermione Granger a toujours raison de toute façon. Enfin, presque…_

_Hermione cherchait toujours et encore que faire de ses cheveux. Elle peigna alors les côtés, et rattacha sa chevelure en queue de cheval. Pourquoi se prendre la tête lorsqu'on peut faire dans la simplicité ?_

_« Lorsqu'on sort dehors avec Drago Malefoy » répliqua sarcastiquement une voix dans sa tête._

_Les voix dans sa tête ? Bien sûr qu'elle en avait ! Un peu beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup… Chacune avait son rôle, un but précis, un peu comme chaque humain sur terre. Celle qu'elle préférait était la romantique née, car elle lui donnait de l'espoir et l'a rendait fleur bleu à tout moment, se laissant plonger dans des rêves les plus...Grotesques les uns les autres. _

_Il y'avait aussi celle qu'elle aimait beaucoup moins, la reine du sarcasme, car la vérité de ses propos l'a blessait parfois, mais au moins, ils eurent le mérite d'être sincères._

_Revenons à nos moutons. _

_J'adoooooooore cette expression. _

_ **[Désolé j'étais obligé de glisser cette phrase, les fans de Gad El Maleh se reconnaîtront x)**_

[ watch?v=BRBTcsLNFV4 La minute 4 :15 _**]**_

_Au moment où Hermione descendit les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger, Drago réapparu dans la cheminée, s'époussetant de toute saletés ayant accroché sa tenue. _

_En parlant de tenue, Hermione était toute choquée. Comment ça pourquoi ? Un Drago Malefoy en slim noir de moldus et en t-shirt gris col V n'est pas chose acceptable ou rentrant dans un cadre ordinaire._

_ Slim qui moulait magnifiquement bien son fessier, il fallait l'avouer. MAIS, ce n'était pas le point. Enfin, pas encore. _

_Répondant à son regard interrogatif, Drago ne fit que hausser les épaules, un air consterné sur le visage :_

_« C'est la mode. Je viens de me les acheter, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris du temps. »_

_Il lui tendit alors son bras qu'elle prit doucement._

_« Eh bien, allons-y »_

_**[Allons-y Alonso xD (My Doctor Who feels) ]**_

_Ils transplanèrent alors devant un restaurant du chemin de traverse peint en bleu et blanc, donnant un air chaleureux à l'endroit._

_ En effet, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la pièce était spacieuse, et les personnes assises aux tables adjacentes semblaient engendrer des conversations joyeuses, ce qui laissait planer une bonne ambiance dans le restaurant._

_Drago emmena Hermione vers une table au fond de la pièce, et l'invita à s'asseoir. A ce moment là, une serveuse apparut. Hermione la jaugea du regard. Robe courte propre à l'uniforme du restaurant d'un bleu uni, une taille fine, des yeux émeraudes, une bouche pulpeuse, des courbes généreuses, un regard de braise, et des cheveux marrons frisés. _

_Drago devrait en pincer pour les filles pareilles…Une concurrente de taille, très lourde._

_Comment ça, une concurrente ?_

_ C'est sur, Hermione n'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers jours. Au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé faire la « cour » à Drago Malefoy. _

_Il ne lui plait même pas._

_Pff, comment ça, même pas vrai ? _

_Elle devait l'avouer, c'était un homme très charismatique, mais combien même il pouvait être divin, il était arrogant, sarcastique et hautain. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle._

_Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui. _

_Revenons à nos moutons. __**(Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. xD)**_

_Pendant qu'Hermione ruminait ses pensées, Drago avait déjà commandé son plat à la serveuse qui ne cessait de baisser son décolleté. _

_« Hermione ? »_

_« Mh ? »_

_« Tu peux commander vite fait ? »_

_La serveuse le regarda outrée, puis lui dit :_

_« Pourquoi, ma présence vous importune t'elle ? »_

_« Assez oui. »_

_« Je prendrai des pates bolognaises. »_

_« Ah vous aussi ? »_

_« Et du vin avec vous. »_

_« Je veux du jus, Drago »_

_« Chochotte. »_

_« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »_

_« Votre dispute de couple est très distrayante. » Dit la serveuse narquoise._

_« Allez vous en ! » Crièrent-ils en même temps._

_La serveuse s'en alla, n'oubliant guère le mouvement de bassin caractéristique d'une voirie ambulante._

_« Tu vois ça ? » Dit Drago avec dégout, en pointant discrètement du doigt la serveuse._

_« Euh oui ? »_

_« Eh bien, on fera tout pour que tu ne deviennes pas comme ca » _

_Hermione lui fit un vrai sourire. Non pas comme ceux d'avant rempli de détresse et de gratitude pour lui. Un sourire sincère. Un sourire que Drago trouva charmant. Un sourire destiné à lui seul._

_Lorsque les plats apparurent, ils mangèrent avec appétit et se posèrent des questions sur leurs vies respectives, leurs gouts._

_« Quelle est ta couleur préféré, Malefoy ? »_

_« Y'a que toi pour poser des questions banales, Granger » Répliqua t-il tout sourire._

_« Oh allez ! Sois gentil »_

_« Le vert, Granger. »_

_« Le vert pistache, l'uni vert, le vert clair, le vert foncé, le bleu vert ? »_

_« Granger » Dit il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-désespéré._

_« Bah quoi ? Et je fais comment moi pour les cadeaux de noël ? »_

_« Tu comptes vraiment m'en offrir ? » répondit il, sérieux._

_« Il se pourrait…On sait jamais. Tiens toi tranquille, ne me fais pas trop souffrir pendant cette période, je le promets, tu l'aura. »_

_« C'est trop me demander Hermione ! »_

_Ils rirent, puis il reprit :_

_« On peut y aller ? »_

_« Allons-y »_

_En sortant du restaurant, toutes paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un cria :_

_« Longue vie au jeune couple ! »_

_Phrase qui fut reprise par plusieurs autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce._

_Riant de bon cœur, Drago et Hermione marchait les longs des rues, se racontant des anecdotes, leurs vies en bons amis, si on peut dire._

_S'arrêtant devant un marchant de glace, Drago tira Hermione par le poignet et lui demanda :_

_« Cornet ou coupe en plastique ? »_

_« Coupe » répondit elle._

_« Tu le regrettera demain, Granger. Quel parfum ? Tu en as le droit a deux. Seulement »_

_« Caramel et framboise »_

_Il sourit, puis se retourna vers le marchant :_

_« Deux glaces cornets s'il vous plait. »_

_« Parfums ? »_

_« Menthe/chocolat et Caramel framboise »_

_« Je n'ai pas demandé de cornet »_

_« Oh tais-toi Granger »_

_« Mais.. ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer à faire attention à ton poids, non ? Pas après avoir mangé des pates bolognaises comme une affamée ? »_

_Hermione se tut, puis pris le cornet de glace que lui tendait Drago._

_Ils firent le tour du parc, puis Drago raccompagna Hermione chez elle._

_« Merci Malefoy »_

_« A ton service, Granger »_

_Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione ferma instinctivement les yeux._

_« Oh, je t'en prie Granger, tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais t'embrasser ? » Dit-il, moqueur en ouvrant la porte._

_« N'importe quoi. » Répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse._

_Il se baissa alors vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit simplement_

_« Tu as de la framboise sur...tu sais »_

_Elle le regarda d'un air incompris._

_Il leva alors la main sur le coin de sa bouche, effaça la trace de framboise de son index, puis le porta à sa bouche :_

_« Hum, très bon ce parfum. Je n'avais encore jamais gouté... Merci Granger et bonne nuit ! » Dit il en riant._


	7. Une visite chez le coiffeur s'impose

**«Chapitre 7 : Une visite chez le coiffeur s'impose, Granger**

Hermione rentra chez elle, mi boudeuse, mi amusée. Elle alla s'allonger sur le sofa, et se remémora sa journée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago Malefoy était vraiment une personne d'exception, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être si…Gentil et adorable avec elle.

Pardon?

Drago Malefoy adorable?

Naah.

Encore son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours.

Et pourtant…

« Va dormir, Granger, tu divagues ».

La voix dans sa tête l'agaçait, d'autant plus qu'elle portait le même timbre de voix que Malefoy, cela la rendait malade.

Tellement sensuelle, et grave comme voix…

« Granger.. »

Son nom dans sa bouche avait un gout unique, tellement sexy…

« GRANGER ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tombant du canapé avec toute la grâce qu'elle pouvait se permettre à cette heure ci. A savoir, aucune.

« Tu baves Granger »

« Même pas vrai. » répliqua t'elle en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres.

Il sourit, narquois, puis répliqua :

« Va t'habiller. Une visite chez le coiffeur s'impose, Granger »

Hermione se leva, boudeuse et marmonna :

« Mange si t'en a envie, tu connais le chemin de la cuisine ».

« Merci bien Granger, je ne me gênerai pas » répliqua t-il tout sourire.

Elle monta précautionneusement les escaliers, faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber, des migraines affreuses lui transperçant la tête.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prenant soin de s'arranger pour ne pas paraitre trop...Délinquante.

« Doit on toujours être à tes côtés pour te rappeler que Drago t'as vu au moins deux fois au saut du lit ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête, nonchalamment

« Oh, ce que j'aurai donné pour que tu foutes le camp... »

« On parles de moi, Granger ? Je suis flatté »

« Même pas en rêve, Malefoy »

« Il me semblait bien que tu bavais en dormant »

« Je ne vois pas où est le rapport »

« Tu prononçais quand même mon nom, Granger »

Elle se tut.

Alors comme ca, il l'avait remarqué ?

« Le nierais tu ? »

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, puis :

« Non. »

Drago fut surpris.

Il lui avait juste suffit d'inventer et boum. Se prêtait-elle au jeu ? Ou était-elle sérieuse ? Il ne savait plus où se donner la tête.

« Je descends préparer le petit déj'. » Dit-elle, suite à son mutisme.

Quelques minutes et diverses questions plus tard, Drago céda finalement aux explications d'Hermione :

« Je le disais simplement pour te taquiner ».

Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais il se lassait de la même réponse à ses questions.

Ils purent de suite manger avec appétit leur premier repas de la journée.

Hermione, à l'aise, avait fini par oublier la raison de la venue de Drago et engendrait la conversation avec ce dernier. Croyant que c'était un petit jeu simplement destiné à le lui faire oublier, Drago sourit.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, Granger, mais il faudrait peut être allé chez le coiffeur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione rougit de honte. Comment avait elle pu oublier ce pourquoi il était venu ?

« Peut être parce que tu souhaitais du plus profond de ton cœur qu'il soit venu pour toi »

Elle se renfrogna intérieurement, puis répliqua :

« Allons-y ! »

Ils transplanèrent alors devant un magasin somptueusement décoré couleur violette, devant lequel se tenait un écriteau indiquant la phrase suivante :

"Things we can't change end up changing us, let us not make mistakes "

« C'est un salon de coiffure, comme tu peux le remarquer, le personnel prend très à cœur leur travail et font de leur mieux pour aider leurs clients »

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du dit bâtiment, lorsque Drago fit signe à quelqu'un :

« Pansy ! Comment vas-tu ? » Lui dit il sen souriant chaleureusement.

La dénommée Pansy s'avança vers Drago, le prit dans ses bras puis répondit :

« A merveille et toi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas revu ! »

« Voici Hermione. Oui oui Granger, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu peux t'occuper d'elle s'il te plait ? »

« C'est juste parce que c'est toi, Drago. » Dit-elle d'un air mauvais.

« Rejoins-moi là-bas » Dit-elle à Hermione en lui indiquant ledit endroit.

Puis elle s'en alla.

« Drago, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Parkinson travaillait ici ! »

« A quoi bon ? Tu n'aurais pas accepté, et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le meilleur salon de coiffure du coin, maintenant va ! ».répliqua-t-il en la poussant vers Pansy.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers Parkinson qui l'attendait les mains sur les hanches.

Hermione ne sut pas si Pansy faisait exprès de lui arracher ses cheveux ou bien elle ne faisait que les démêler. Elle en doutait un chouia. Rien de bien difficile, blâmer quelqu'un qu'on ne supporte pas.

Une heure plus tard et plusieurs cheveux coupés, Pansy eut fini son travail. Elle n'avait guère voulu dire à Hermione ce qu'elle projetait de faire, et lorsque cette dernière rétorqua qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, Pansy lui fit comprendre que cette coupe pouvait compromettre à l'avenir de son salon et que pour rien au monde elle ne la raterait.

Elles avaient entre temps sympathisé, et Hermione dut admettre que Pansy n'était plus la peste d'autant.

« Tu peux te regarder maintenant Hermione » Lui dit Pansy, en souriant.

« A quoi je ressemble ? » demanda t'elle anxieuse et un petit peu timide.

« Regardes toi dans le miroir Granger et arrête de m'énerver » Répondit elle, agacée.

Elle souffla un coup, puis repris :

« Je vais aller appeler Drago en attendant »

Hermione acquiesça puis se retourna en direction du miroir, stressée.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux puis s'observa minutieusement :

Des cheveux courts arrivant au dessous des oreilles, lisses et brillant.

**[Aka le monde de Charlie]**

Certes, Pansy avait fait du très bon travail, mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'habituer à ce changement. Elle avait l'air tellement moins laide en cet instant…Elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était…

« Très jolie, Hermione ».

« Merci Drago » sourit elle.

Pansy se racla la gorge puis se retourna vers sa cliente :

« Hermione, tu mettras trois goutes de ce flacon dans ton shampooing, trois autres dans ton démêleur et tu appliqueras cette crème à chaque sortie de douche » Termina t'elle en montrant les dit objets.

Elle souffla puis repris :

« Elle rendront tes cheveux plus doux et lisses. »

« Merci Pansy » Dit Hermione.

« En effet, tu as été d'une aide précieuse ! A une autre fois peut être ? » Dit Drago en prenant Pansy dans ses bras.

« Au revoir ! »

Lorsqu'Hermione et Drago sortirent du magasin, un homme demanda subitement à Pansy :

« C'était Granger ? L'Hermione Granger ? »

« En effet. » Dit-elle simplement

« Ne me dites pas que vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » reprit elle, sa bouche formant un O parfait.

« Vous avez visé juste. On attendra qu'elle soit prête. »

« Eh bien, Satanée Granger ! »

Dehors, Drago et Hermione parlait de tout et de rien, chose qui devint rapidement une habitude.

« Prochain arrêt : L'esthéticienne. »

« La première était Parkinson, qui est le deuxième, Zabini ? » Dit-elle en riant.

« Alors comme ca tu connais la profession de Blaise ? »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Allez Drago, ce n'est pas marrant. C'est un job de fille, tes arguments sont invalides. »

« Hermione, Zabini est gay. »

« Et moi je suis ton sex-friend »

« N'essaye pas de faire de tes fantasmes une réalité, Granger »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Au pire, ca ne me regardes pas, je suis ton coach et tu me suivras ou je veux. Maintenant arrête de ronchonner. »

« Bien, Maitre » Dit elle sarcastique.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles Maitre, Hermione »

« Ce n'est plus Granger maintenant ? »

« Tu m'appelles bien Drago ou Malefoy à ta guise » lui fit-il signaler.

« Bon, on y va ? » rétorqua t'elle, de mauvaise foi.

« Allons-y, rochon. »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. » grogna t'elle.

« Un Malefoy est un homme libre, Hermione »

« Et qui à dit ça ? » se moqua t'elle.

« Moi. » Répliqua-t-il simplement.


	8. Visage fin et garde robe

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai eu une panne de connexion et donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce huitième chapitre (qui m'a pris deux bonnes heures, en passant) et j'ai enfin pu m'endormir tranquillement vers 4 : 30 x).**_

_**Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, ca me fais toujours autant plaisir : 3 3**_

_**Bref, ENJOY :DD**_

**Chapitre huit : Visage fin et garde robe**

« Comment Zabini peut il être gay, Drago ?! » Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« Comme ça » Répondit Drago en lui montrant un couple homosexuel qui s'embrassait.

« Oui oui je sais mais Zabini ?! »

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a Blaise ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi…Zabini, enfin, voilà quoi…Pas lui ! » Essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Contrattaqua Drago.

« Zabini a tout pour plaire. Son teint mat, ses dents blanches, ses yeux noisette, son visage fin, il est à croquer ! »

Drago se tut. Comment ça, Blaise était à croquer ? Et lui ? Ne le trouvait-elle pas beau ?

« Attention Drago tu deviens jaloux ! » Lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione, interrogative.

« J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. Tu disais ? »

« C'est comme si tu m'annonçais que tu es gay, ca n'a pas de sens. »

« Pourquoi me prendre comme exemple ? » demanda t-il en arquant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu es beau » Répliqua t'elle, d'un ton neutre.

« Te ferai-je de l'effet, Granger ? » Dit-il narquois en passant son bras sur la taille d'Hermione, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Serait ce ton fantasme, Malefoy ? »

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi peut ressembler le fantasme d'un Malefoy » Répondit il, hautain.

« Ca sent le masochisme… » Dit Hermione, amusée.

« Non, je n'aime pas ça. C'est plutôt effrayant. Comment peut-on trouver plaisir à frapper quelqu'un avec un fouet, cravache ou autres ? »Dit-il, effaré.

« Je ne sais pas » Avoua Hermione.

« Bon, pas que notre discussion me déplaise » Dit Drago, séducteur, mais nous sommes arrivés ! »

L'entrée du magasin qui se tenait devant eux était de couleur…Rose ?!

Hermione savait Blaise gay mais rose ?!

Elle regarda la boutique, scandalisée, pendant que Drago se tenait les côtes, riant devant la réaction d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, Granger, calmes toi ! »

« Pas si horrible ? C'est du rose flashy en plus ! Enfin Drago ! Qu'à tu fais de ton meilleur ami ?! »

« Arrête de parler comme si c'était ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas incité à l'homosexualité, voyons ! »

« Dès fois, je me pose la question.. » Répliqua Hermione, pensive.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, puis, répondit, outré :

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Granger ?»

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout les hommes bien bâtis et charismatiques sont gay ! »

« Je suis vexé.» Marmonna t-il.

Hermione le regarda, interrogative, puis haussa les épaules :

« Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle alors. »

Drago l'observa tout sourire, puis lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et l'amena à l'intérieur de la boutique.

« Bonjour Blaise ! » Salua t-il, jovialement.

« Drago ! » Répondit le brun en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Et en plus d'être gay, Zabini à une voix grave et sensuelle. Injustice ! » Jura t'elle intérieurement.

« Blaise, voici Hermione, tu t'en occupes ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Granger, c'est par là ! » Dit il en riant.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil puis lui dit :

« Comme Drago veut du rapide, on sera plusieurs à s'affairer autour de toi, ca ne te pose pas de problème chérie ? Ca te gène si je t'appelle comme ça ? Non ? Non ? Okay chérie ! Josh, Kaylen venez. Je m'occuperai de ton visage, et corrigerai les imperfections Kaylen s'occupera de la manucure et de la pédicure, et Josh de l'épilation magique. Des questions chérie ? »

« Oui pourquoi tout les gays sont beaux ? » Dit-elle en contemplant les trois garçons.

Josh et Blaise rirent, tandis que Kaylen s'expliquait :

« En temps normale, je t'aurai demandé de pas fantasmer sur eux, mais, d'après ce que je vois, tu n'as pas trop de chance ma jolie. Autant devenir transsexuelle, qu'en dis-tu ? » Répliqua t-il en riant à son tour.

Les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, hilares, étaient divins. Mesurant dans les un mètre quatre vingt chacun, ils étaient minces, mais musclés. Chose que tout le monde put distinguer à travers leurs t-shirts moulants.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Blaise, ils avaient tous le même âge.

Vingt deux ans, en gros.

Josh était un irlandais, ayant une peau blanche comme neige, de doux cheveux blond qu'il attachait en catogan, doté d'yeux verts émeraude. Il portait une petite boucle à l'oreille gauche, qui lui donnait un style.

Kaylen, lui, venait d'un pays du Soleil. Sa peau était brunâtre, ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs, et ses doux cheveux noirs de jais étaient soigneusement coiffés sur le côté. Sur le coin de ses minces lèvres se tenait fièrement un grain de beauté qui ne le rendait que plus beau.

Blaise, malgré son teint sombre, avait des yeux noirs corbeau et un visage fin. Son regard, séducteur et enjôleur lui donnait un charisme que tout le monde lui enviait. Sur le poignet, il avait une sorte de tatouage qui ressemblait à des arabesques, mais cependant très joli.

Pendant qu'Hermione les détaillait, les garçons lui racontaient un peu leurs vies quotidiennes tout en prenant soin d'elle. Elle écoutait avec attention les paroles que prononçaient Kaylen en cet instant même, lui racontant comment il avait connu Blaise et Josh, et pourquoi il avait décidé de s'installer en Angleterre. Les deux autres, ne faisaient qu'acquiescer et corriger quelques passages, rajoutant ou admettant leurs pensées et leurs sentiments à ce moment là. Drago quand à lui, se contentait de regarder Hermione, de sourire ou de parler à Blaise, lui demandant ce qu'il était advenu de lui depuis la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu.

Blaise lui parla alors de ses voyages, ses rencontres, ses amants, ses craintes.

Tout le monde était devenu silencieux alors qu'Hermione continuait à prodiguer des paroles réconfortantes à Blaise, qui se nichait entre le coup de celle-ci, sanglotant et vulnérable.

Il s'excusa puis dit, un sourire timide aux lèvres :

« Désolé Hermione, j'ai juste eu des périodes difficiles. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule, lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, puis lui serra doucement sa main puis dit :

« Je serai toujours là pour toi »

A cet instant, Blaise reprit de sa jovialité, propageant sa bonne humeur un peu partout, tout en accélérant ses mouvements pour finir son travail le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il finit, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'amena devant un miroir.

« Comment tu te trouves, chérie ? »

Hermione s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Ses sourcils étaient devenus plus fins, son visage plus harmonieux, ses mains étaient joliment décorés, tout comme ses pieds. Ses jambes, magnifiquement galbés, avaient un reflet surnaturel.

Elle se retourna alors vers ses « sauveurs » comme elle aimait les appeler, puis les pris tout les trois dans ses bras.

« Merci » Dit elle, émue.

« C'est quand tu veux, poupée » répliqua Josh, riant.

Hermione se reprit, puis leur chuchota, hilare :

« Vous avez déjà pensé au threesome les gars ? Je vous imagine bien »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Hermione et Drago les quittèrent.

« C'étaient gentil de leurs part de m'offrir des crèmes épilatoires et du verni » Rit elle.

« Hermione ! »

Cette dernière se retourna vivement faisant maintenant face à Blaise :

« Oui chou, qui as t'il ? » Sourit-elle.

« Drago m'a prévenu de vos plans, je me suis dit que je pourrai peut être…Tu sais… »

« Non, on ne sait pas Blaise » rétorqua Drago, amusé.

« Vous aidez aujourd'hui pour les habits… » Dit il tête baissé, en se tortillant les doigts.

« C'est quand tu veux, Blaise ! Et pis, tu feras de la compagnie à Drago, il doit être lassé de moi » Dit elle, avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger. Chaque dispute avec toi m'empli de bonheur et tu le sais » Lui dit il en lui frictionnant tendrement les cheveux.

« Allons-y » Dit alors Blaise en les faisant transplaner

« Et bien on a les même idées ! Sacré Blaise » Ria Drago.

« Chérie, chérie, voici LA merveille des merveilles, tu trouvera ton bonheur là dedans ! Allez, entres ! » Dit il en la poussant vers l'entrée.

La façade était dorée et noire projetant des reflets multicolores un peu partout. L'endroit était spacieux, et les habits que regorgeait cet endroit étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

« Un luxe » Pensa amèrement Hermione.

« De quelle luxe tu parles, imbécile ? N'as-tu pas vu que ton argent te suffit amplement pour acheter tout ce que tu dont tu as besoin ? Ne te rends tu pas compte que tu peux vivre dix ans sans avoir à travailler ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête, outrée.

Et elle avait raison. « Au Diable l'argent, j'achèterai tout ce qui me plaira ! »

« Bonjour Daphnée ! » Dit Blaise en sautillant.

« Daphnée ? Comment ça Daphnée ? Greengrass ? Ils font exprès de me ramener chez les Serpents ou c'est comment ? Ils vont m'entendre ces deux là ! »

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Daphnée, mais bon, l'entente entre anciennes Serpentard et Gryffondor n'est pas assurée.

Pendant qu'Hermione dans ses pensées c'était assise sur une chaise, Drago et Blaise parlaient avec enthousiasme avec Greengrass. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux de revoir une personne qui faisait partie leurs amis…

Et elle ? Comment réagirait-elle si elles reverraient les Potter et les Weasley ? Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et les autres… Que ressentirait-elle ? Pleurerait-elle ? Sûrement oui.

A ce moment précis, Drago appela Hermione, qui gracieusement, se leva et s'approcha.

« Tu m'as appelé, Drago ? »

« En effet » Répondit Blaise à sa place.

Ils lui attrapèrent une main chacun puis se mirent à la recherche d'habits pour Hermione. Après en avoir pris un bon paquet, Drago et Blaise aidèrent Hermione à déposer les vêtements à l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage, puis sortirent, attendant qu'elle s'habille. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était toujours à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas sortir. Drago prit alors l'initiative d'aller lui parler. Il ouvrit délicatement le rideau, puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Il l'a trouva assise sur un petit banc, au fond. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle puis lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, Hermione ? »

Celle-ci se leva, puis se mit devant le miroir, en tournoyant sur elle-même :

« Cette robe est très jolie, mais je la trouve un peu courte, et pis, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aille » Avoua t'elle.

Hermione se re-contempla dans le miroir, en regardant chaque détail de sa robe.

C'était une robe d'été, arrivant au dessus du genou. Elle avait une ceinture blanche au dessous de la poitrine et de la dentelle en bas. La robe comportait plusieurs motifs fleuris, en bleu roi, rose foncé, et beige.

Drago la regarda en souriant doucement, puis lui dit :

« Je trouve qu'elle te va très bien, et puis, tu pourra encore perdre du poids plus tard ? »

Il se mit derrière elle, lui encerclant la taille de ses bras puissants, puis lui chuchota :

« Regardes toi. Tu es vraiment jolie, aie confiance en toi »

Hermione, décontenancé au début, prit un air déterminée que Drago trouva craquant puis acquiesça.

« Bon, je te laisse. Tu as dix secondes pour sortir, Hermione »

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir le rideau lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, puis sorti.

Il se mit alors à compter :

« 10…9…8… »

Dans la tête d'Hermione, tout se bousculait. Elle était choquée, en transe. Elle passa alors ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Avait-elle rêvée ? Drago avait juste touché ses lèvres et pourtant… « 7…6…5… »

Elle se sentait nouvelle. Elle resta quelques secondes stoïque.

« 4…3…2… »

Elle se releva, puis tira le rideau :

« 1…0…Ah, j'ai failli attendre » Dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois, pendant que Blaise et Daphnée se disputait leurs avis :

« Je ne trouve pas qu'elle lui aille bien »

« Tu dis toujours ça Daphnée arrête ! Tu es très jolie comme ça Hermione ! » Rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux » Répliqua Drago. « Va essayer autre chose. Celle là, on la prend ! » Sourit-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione ressorti avec un débardeur léopard :

« Surtout pas ! » hurla Daphnée. « Ca ne te va pas bien du tout. »

Blaise et Drago acquiescèrent.

« NEXT ! » Dirent-ils ensembles.

Finalement, Daphnée se prêta au jeu. Lorsqu'il n'aimait pas une tenue, ils criaient « Next » ou au contraire « Take ». Hermione, quand à elle, se laissait aller, faisant le top model de temps en temps, s'amusant, essayant diverses tenues.

Deux heures plus tard, les essayages étaient finis, et Hermione avait pris plusieurs vêtements dont :

Des Slim couleur noir, bleu foncé, et gris.

Des débardeurs simples et moulants en plusieurs couleurs.

Des chemises en jeans cloutés.

Des chaussures à talons compensé noirs.

Des Chuck Taylor All Star blanches et des autres en rouges.

Une robe fleurie, une autre rayée de noir et de blanc.

Des t-shirts colorés, Hypster, et multicolores.

Des sandales grises à talon.

Des robes de soirées pour les galas que préparait le Ministère.

De nouveaux sous vêtements.

Et des nuisettes.

Hermione était fière de ses achats, et elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses nouveaux amis, même Pansy !

Exténués, ils allèrent tous en compagnie de Daphnée, de Josh et de Kaylen boire une bonne bierraubeurre au Trois Balais et passèrent leurs fins de journées à se raconter des blagues.

Daphnée et Hermione c'étaient liées d'amitié et c'était promis de s'envoyer des hiboux, tout comme Blaise, Kaylen et Josh.

Finalement, c'était l'une des meilleures journées qu'elle eut jamais passé.

Vint l'heure des aux revoir, où chacun prit le chemin de chez lui de bonne humeur. Drago, en bon gentleman, raccompagna Hermione chez elle et l'aida à porter ses paquets jusqu'à sa chambre, à vider son ancienne armoire tout en brûlant les anciens habits. Hermione le remercia, puis, une envie se faisant ressentir, elle s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa doucement. Voyant que Drago y répondait, elle se colla à lui tout en approfondissant le baiser de plus en plus.

Sa bouche contre la sienne était chaude, sa langue joueuse venait se joindre à la sienne pour un ballet enflammée.

Essoufflée, Hermione se détacha de lui puis murmura :

« Désolé… »

Drago lui baisa le front puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de prendre la cheminée jusque chez lui.


	9. Potter, ce balafré suicidaire

**Bonjour mes…DRAMIONNERS :D Vous allez bien ? Désolé pour le retard, je mérite la peine de mort je sais mais avec les journées entières que je passe à la plage etc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, désolé.**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 9 : Potter, ce balafré suicidaire.**

Hermione se vautra sur son lit, mi pensive, mi rêveuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser. Une montée d'adrénaline, comme ça, d'un coup. Elle était encore sous le choc du baiser, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Elle, Hermione Granger avait embrassé Drago Malefoy.

Elle plaqua soudainement sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte d'une chose qui lui semblait maintenant, peu probable.

Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy.

LE Drago Malefoy.

« Si elle le disait à Harry…Il n'en reviendrait pas. » se dit-elle.

Ah, Harry… Il lui manquait, atrocement.

Elle avait reçu un message de lui il y'a quelques heures, un message qui l'avait frustrée.

Il l'avait invité chez Florian Fantarome, le lendemain vers dix huit heures car apparemment, elle lui manquait.

Voilà trois heures qu'elle regardait inlassablement ce texte.

Devrait-elle y aller ? Elle avait peur qu'il la critique, ou qu'il lui reproche quelconque changement, elle ne savait pas.

Pour éviter de penser à cela, elle se remit à rêvasser de Drago.

On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens, et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'elle avait revu Drago.

Ses sombres journées devenaient gaies, ses pleurs se transformaient en rires, elle voyait la vie différemment.

Ses douleurs se dissipaient à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui. Et puis, ce baiser…

Comment pourrait-elle regarder Drago dans les yeux après ça... ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle restait là, indécise.

Pourquoi avait il répondu à son baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'apprécier ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Était-il doté d'un esprit de vengeance ?

Cette dernière pensée était absurde…Jouait-il vraiment la comédie avec elle ? Sachant qu'il avait accepté son offre, était gentil avec elle et se comportait comme un ami alors qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère relevait du miracle.

Y'avait il anguille sous roche ?

Et même, après tout leurs fou rires passer ensembles, comment avait il pu se moquer d'elle ? N'avait il pas apprécier les moments passées en sa compagnie ?

Elle ne sut combien de temps avait elle passer à réfléchir.

Une heure, peut être deux ou trois ? Ou plus ?

Elle enfila son pyjama, puis se laissant emporter par la fatigue, s'endormit rapidement.

« Hermione ? »

« Laisses-moi dormir » grogna t'elle.

Elle sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur son front.

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

« Blaise t'es pas sympa. » ronchonna t'elle, déçue.

« Drago m'a demandé de te réveiller, il est quand même seize heures. A quelle heure as-tu dormi ? » Ria t'il.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » Demanda Blaise, anxieux.

« Je… »

Blaise la regarda d'un air encourageant. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et commença :

« Harry veut me voir »

Non.

Elle ne dirait rien à Blaise, il était trop proche de Drago, et il pourrait colporter ses informations qu'elle jugeait de précieuses.

Blaise la regarda, interrogatif, avant d'hausser les épaules :

« Drago saura quoi faire ».

Zabini ne sert à rien.

Elle l'a toujours su.

Et voilà que maintenant elle était obligée de parler à Malefoy.

Avant l'heure.

Que faire ? Se cacher ? Transplaner ?

Non. Ce serait stupide.

Elle stressait. Elle-même n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Le perdrait-elle à cause de ce baiser ? Plus les pas ce rapprochaient, plus elle avait peur.

Alors, elle le vit.

Impassible.

Elle eut une soudaine envie de crier, mais se retint.

Ne ressentait-il rien ? N'était il même pas troublé un petit chouia ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?!

Oui elle se répétait mais cela la vexait autant que ca l'énervait.

La voyant viré au rouge, Drago s'assit sur le lit puis finit par dire, après un interminable silence :

« Je suis désolé pour hier »

La voyant sur le point de répliquer, il rajouta :

« Blaise m'a dit pour Potter. Tu sais, les ennuis c'est comme le papier toilette, tu en tire un, il en sort dix. Au moment ou tu es devenu amie avec lui, tu aurais du savoir que les ennuis te suivront partout. »

« Très drôle Drago. »

« Tu n'as juste pas d'humour, Hermione. Ne jalouses pas ce que tu n'aura jamais »

« Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour, j'ai le sens du ridicule. »

«Et tu le vis bien. »

« Et je le vis bien » Acquiesça t'elle.

Elle rajouta :

« Dis Drago, pourquoi je me sens mal à l'idée d'aller voir Harry ? Ginny, Luna, Lavande, elles sont toutes heureuses, je les envies un peu. »

« Peut être parce que tu as tout simplement peur de la réaction de Potter, et qu'il tiens beaucoup pour toi. Il y'a des jours ou ca ne va pas, des jours ou le bonheur des autres nous épuises tout simplement. Tu n'as pas à les envier. Tu n'es peut être pas la fille que tout le monde veut, mais au moins tu n'es pas la fille que tout le monde a eu»

Hermione lui sourit puis repris son air sérieux :

« Tu crois que je devrai accepter son invitation ? »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire Hermione. N'oublies pas qu'il a été ton meilleur ami, et qu'il occupe toujours la même place pour toi. Sur ce.» Dit-il en se levant.

Donc c'était tout ? Le baiser était une erreur et point barre, on en reparle plus ? Et si elle en voulait plus ?

Pourquoi personne ne considérait son avis, rho.

Elle prit un jean coloré dans son armoire, un débardeur blanc et des converses noires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, histoire de dompter ses cheveux grâce aux crèmes (multiples) de Pansy.

Après avoir englouti son déjeuner, elle quitta Drago et Blaise sans un regard pour eux, avant d'aller chez Florian Fantarome.

Elle avait pris le soin de ramener un chapeau avec elle.

Non pas un fez, Stetson, ou chapeau haut de forme, juste…un chapeau pardi.

Un chapeau noir.

Un chapeau Charlie Chaplin.

Apparemment, c'est la mode.

Autant se fondre dans le décor.

Pourtant elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement.

Elle accéléra le pas avant de s'asseoir à l'abri du soleil.

Elle aurait pu profiter de cette belle journée et manger de la glace.

Oui elle aurait pu si elle ne devait pas rencontrer son meilleur ami après son changement.

Elle aurait pu si elle avait le droit de manger de la glace.

Parce que bien sur, Monsieur Malefoy n'avait guère oublié de lui préciser qu'elle devait faire un régime.

Il n'avait pas manqué de culot en lui rappelant LE poids qu'elle avait pris.

Mais… sept kilos de plus, est ce si grave ? Non ? Si… ?

Mais...Cinquante deux kilogrammes est ce si lourd que ca ?

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était devenu joufflu aussi...

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ? »

Non. Pas cette voix.

S'il vous plait.

Ayez pitié.

Était-il obligé d'être à l'heure ?

Pendant que son cœur dansait la salsa avec frénésie, Harry Potter s'impatientait.

« Mademoiselle ? » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Elle enfonça un peu plus son chapeau puis se retourna :

« Harry… »

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Puis une centaine d'anges armés de kalachnikov.

Un…Deux…Trois.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête du Survivant.

Où devrions-nous dire, le balafré suicidaire.

« Hermione ?! »

Non sans blague ? Voulait-elle répliquer, le regard meurtri.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle à la place, en enlevant son chapeau.

« Je… »

Le balafré suicidaire bégayant.

« Tu as changé. » dit il surprit.

Bégayant et stupide.

« Finement déduis ! ».

« Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça pourquoi ?

Ils sont fous ces romains**. (Astérix et Obélix powaaaaaaaah)**

C'était la seule question qui lui venait en tête ?

Pourquoi ?

Sérieusement ?

Elle le regarda incrédule, puis lui demanda :

« Tu veux dire comment ? »

« Les deux. »

« Saches tout d'abord, que je suis très touché par ta politesse. »

« Hein ? »

« Harry Potter a perdu ses manières. »

« Heu Hermione ? »

« Vive l'aristocratie. »

«Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi je ne te souhaiterai plus le bonjour. »

« … »

« Je te boudes, Potter. »

« Hermione, ne changes pas de sujet s'il te plait. »

« Hermione, ne changes pas de sujet s'il te plait. » Singea-t-elle. « Pff. »

« Tu n'y échappera pas. »

« Ce n'est pas digne de moi, fuir. C'est plutôt la spécialité de Ronald. »

**(Ouais Ron, t'aurai pas du partir pendant les recherches des horcruxes, ca va te suivre dans toutes les fanfictions xD)**

« Racontes moi. »

Elle souffla bruyamment puis se mit à lui narrer son histoire.

Tout.

Depuis le début jusqu'à la toute fin.

Tous y passèrent.

Kingsley, Drago, Parkinson, Blaise, Daphnée, et mêmes ses amis homosexuels.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se rappelant de Ron, des moments passés avec Drago, le baiser.

Elle lui confia ses peines, sa peur vis-à-vis du baiser avec Drago, tout.

N'oubliant aucuns détails.

Harry lui avait manqué et maintenant qu'elle avait une occasion de lui parler, elle lui raconterait TOUT.

« Mais…mais… Hermione, n'est ce pas Ron qui t'as aidé pour… tu sais quoi ? Enfin...ton changement voyons ! Il m'avait pourtant dit que vous êtes revenu ensemble ! »

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Le balafré suicidaire bégayant et stupide eu alors une illumination.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ca ? Tu le trompes? Tu n'as jamais été rancunière pourtant ! Ah l'influence de Malefoy, tu vois ce que ca fais ? » Lui reprocha Harry, sonné.

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ? » Fut tout ce qu'Hermione put répondre…

Je sais je mérite la mort, jetez moi des tomates.

Non...Gentil...Tout doux… DEPOSEZ VOS PUTAINS DE FLINGUES BORDEL VOUS ME FAITES FLIPPER.

Bon, j'ai été vilaine, j'ai péché, je vais voir un prêtre pour m'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. xD

AMEN.

~TheDreamerIsBack


	10. Un amour a sens unique

Avant d'entamer la lecture du dixième chapitre, lisez ceci :

Je sais que le chapeau « Charlie Chaplin » ca s'appelle un chapeau melon, j'avais juste cru l'avoir marqué juste en bas…

Et maintenant bonne lecture, et si vous avez des questions à poser, faites-le ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews ! Et encore merci (k)

**Chapitre 10 : Un amour a sens unique. **

Insomnie.

Voilà deux bonnes heures que l'ennui m'abritait. Pourtant fatiguée, j'eu la naïveté de croire que je sombrerai dans les bras de Morphée.

Scandale. Calomnie. Blasphème. Infamie. Calembour.

Tout cela ne fut que douces illusions. Se laisser bercer par le bruit du vent infernal ou par le silence pesant qui enveloppait la maison était une mission bien plus qu'impossible.

C'est alors que Solitude, cette vieille amie me rendit une visite plus ou moins tardive. Solitude avait toujours les réponses à mes nombreux problèmes. Elle m'aidait à ne pas sombrer… Cette fois ci, elle m'apporta pour la énième fois une information qui me semblait cruciale au début, mais dont je m'étais vite lassée : Quelque chose me tracassait.

Mais quoi ? Qui ? Comment ?

Solitude ne répondait jamais, elle estimait en avoir trop dit.

Comme un oracle, une langue de plomb, un voyant, elle semblait toujours me livrer une prédilection dont les trois quart restaient un pur mystère.

Etait-ce les disputes de mes parents que je trouvais incommode ? Etait-ce la peur de me faire rejeter sans cesse pour ce que j'étais ? Etait-ce parce que j'étais une fille dont le manque de confiance se faisait cruellement ressentir ?

J'ai toujours été forte, du moins c'est ce que je laissais paraître.

J'ai vite compris que j'étais un être sensible et vulnérable. Quelqu'un…Comme les autres. Chose que je ne tolérais pas. Ma fierté et mon honneur inconditionnés me l'empêchaient. Non, je n'étais pas comme ces pigeons qui se plaignaient sans cesse. Ces personnes que j'avais si souvent déploré…Ce serait une chute brutale en effet, d'être tombé si bas. Non, je ne voulais pas être comme eux. Encore heureux que ma détermination sauve le manque de confiance qui me pourrissait l'âme. La vie était un piège. Comme une tapette. Seules les souris ingénieuses s'évadaient. Celles qui cédaient à la tentation scellaient leur destin. Leur mort était imminente.

Et elle, Hermione Granger, était tombée dans une embûche.

Dans le jeu, on n'est pas libre, pour le joueur le jeu est un piège.

Cette citation qu'elle avait apprécié il y'a un temps lui revenait en pleine face. Elle commençait à haïr Milan Kundera pour avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Alors comme ça, Ron voulait revenir avec elle ?

Mais pourquoi ? Surement par intérêt.

Mais que voulait il d'elle ? **(Je vous rassure je ne sais pas non plus...xD)**

Elle regarda le levé du soleil, tout en pensant à sa vie actuelle.

Récapitulons.

Ron l'avait lâché.

Elle avait changé physiquement et moralement.

Elle était devenue amie avec une bande de Serpentard et elle aimait ça.

Elle ne parlait plus aux Weasley ni à ses anciennes connaissances.

Ron Weasley voulait revenir vers elle.

Harry Potter l'avait invité à son mariage.

Et elle était tombée amoureuse de Malefoy.

Ah, j'ai omis de vous le dire ? Euh…

**Flashback : **

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ? »

« Ah, il ne t'as pas .. ? Oups…Finalement oublies, c'est rien de vraiment spéciale... »

« Harry Potter » Le sermonna t'elle.

Il se renfrogna, puis lâcha :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais puisque tu insistes.. »

« Harry ! »

« C'est bon j'y viens. Ron voulait revenir vers toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Il croit vraiment que j'accepterai ? » Répliqua t'elle, outrée.

« Il est convaincu que tu as encore des sentiments à son égard. »

« Eh bien il se trompe ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Calmes toi Hermione. Au fait, j'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Mon mariage avec Ginny est dans deux semaines »

Toute trace d'agacement quitta son visage pour faire place à un sourire éclatant.

« Félicitations Harry ! »

« Et bien sur tu es invité. Tu pourras ramener n'importe qui, mais pitié pas... »

« Malefoy. »

« Voilà. »

« Alors je suis désolé pour toi Harry, mais je comptes bien l'inviter. »

Il soupira, puis répliqua :

« C'est ton choix Hermione, mais s'il te plait, ne tombes pas amoureuse de lui. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu arrives trop tard… »

« Non Hermione, tu blagues là ? T'aurai pas pu t'abstenir ? »

« Tu m'apprendra comment contrôler mes sentiments alors, toi qui semble si bien renseigné » Répondit-elle, sèchement.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione… »

« Oublies. »

Et elle était partie, sans demander son reste.

**Fin du Flashback.**

Comment allait-elle demander à Drago de l'accompagner ?

Compliqué. Compliqué.

« Hey Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de te donner les clés de ma maison Malefoy… »

« Bouges toi Granger, t'aurai quand même pas oublié tes séances de sport ? » lança Drago, sournois.

Elle se leva à contre cœur, s'habilla rapidement avant de suivre Drago.

Il lui attrapa délicatement la main avant de transplaner devant un bâtiment à la couleur grise pas très accueillante.

« Entre, Millicent t'attends à l'intérieur. »

« Ouais d'accord. Milli...QUOI ? »

Mais Drago était déjà partie, la laissant seule devant l'énorme bâtisse grisâtre.

Elle souffla un bon coup, puis passa la porte de l'immeuble, soudain stressée.

« Allez amènes toi Granger je n'ai pas que ca à faire. »

Inutile de vous préciser que Bullstrode avait pris malin plaisir à la torturer.

Passant de l'aérobic à la gymnastique, du tapis de course au cyclisme, elle rentra chez elle lessivée, ayant à peine la force de prendre une douche bien méritée.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, ne voyant Drago que rarement.

Elle eut à peine le temps de choisir ce qu'elle porterait à la célébration.

La veille du mariage, elle lui envoya Aphrodite :

« Drago, tu pourrai m'accompagner au mariage d'Harry s'il te plait ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa chouette revint lui porter la réponse qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Drago ne pourrait pas refuser, et puis, ca serait le meilleur moment pour rendre Ron jaloux non ?

Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec lui juste pour cela, elle voulait passer la soirée avec lui.

Non elle ne lui avouerait pas ses sentiments.

Elle voulait juste l'avoir près d'elle…

Elle attrapa la lettre qu'Aphrodite lui apporta puis lu la réponse, un air livide au teint :

« Non ».

Eh merde…


	11. Un mariage

Désolé pour le retard, avec les cours tout ca, tout ca, je n'ai pas trop le temps…

Et pis avec les disputes de mes parents et la mort de mon oncle, ca va pas fort aha !

* * *

Que faire, que faire, que faire?

Rester calme.

Ne pas crier.

Faire preuve de sang-froid.

Beaucoup de sang froid.

Qu'allait-elle faire?

Y aller seule?

Non, noooooooon, non.

Cette voie n'était pas du tout envisageable.

La honte! Elle avait déjà signalé à Harry qu'elle ramènerait Malefoy.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ramener quelqu'un d'autre, Harry se moquerait toujours et encore de son échec.

« Hermione réfléchi, réfléchi...Tu n'as pas été la première de ta promotion pour rien... Allez…Plus que quelques heures avant le mariage… »

Elle commença alors à se préparer, tout en réfléchissant à belle allure...

Elle aurait du s'y prendre avant, elle avait était stupide sur ce coup là…

Inutile de préciser que Ginny ne l'avait pas choisi comme témoin.

L'évidence même. Dotée d'un esprit de vengeance, Hermione attendait avec impatience le moment ou cette peste s'en mordrait les doigts.

Cependant, Ginny était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Y aller sans Malefoy ?

Ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'accompagner ?

Et puis, allait-elle dire son vrai nom ?

Ou en inventer un autre ?

Elle voulait attendre le bon moment avant de se montrer aux yeux du monde, et malgré ses nombreuses séances avec cette tortionnaire de Bullstrode, elle n'avait pas beaucoup maigri...

Elle soupira, lassée, puis termina sa préparation.

Elle enfila délicatement une robe simple en mousseline bordeaux à encolure asymétrique, plissé, qui lui arrivait à quelques centimètres du genou.

Du rouge à lèvres violacé elle mit, puis appliqua légèrement du fard à paupières noir, une fine touche d'eye-liner et du mascara, assorti à ses escarpins noirs. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les lissa grâce aux potions de Pansy, puis se fit une tisane à la verveine, histoire de se détendre.

Décidément, les tons de violet lui allaient bien.

« Et le tout rendait vraiment joli. » remarqua t'elle.

Fière d'elle, mais un peu déçue à l'idée que Drago ne la verrait guère comme ca, elle transplana au lieu du mariage, attrapant à la va vite un sac à main couleur ébène.

Cet événement matrimonial ne pouvait que bien se passer ? Non ?

Essayant de se rassurer, Hermione fit le tour de la place, saluant par politesse des personnes par ci par là, qui se retournait sur son passage en chuchotant. Accélérant le pas, elle bouscula soudainement quelqu'un.

Relevant les yeux et bafouillant des excuses, elle s'arrêta de suite, figée :

« Hermione ? »

« Oh…Bonjour Molly » murmura t'elle gênée.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la mère de Ron se jeta impatiemment dans les bras de la jeune fille qui ne pu comprendre que quelques bribes de mots comme :

« Désolé, manquer, visiter » et quelques autres syllabes qu'elle ne réussit pas à déterminer.

Elle enlaça la femme à son tour, avant de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

Elle lui promit alors de venir chez les Weasley quelques fois avant de s'éclipser une fois pour toute, espérant ne pas tomber sur Harry.

Manque de chance, scoumoune, fatalité, infortune ou vous appellerez cela comme vous le voudrez, elle le vit au détour d'une allée.

Il semblait d'ailleurs chercher quelqu'un.

Retournant précautionneusement sur ses pas, elle sut que toute chance de se cacher était vaine lorsqu'il l'appela d'une voix excitée :

« Eho Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna lentement, voulant arrêter le temps et s'enfuir, avant de faire face à son meilleur ami, sourire crispé ornant ses lèvres.

Petit rat.

Je vais jeter ton cadavre aux hippogriffes.

Te mutiler

. Merlin ce que je te détestes.

« Harry… » répondit elle, gênée.

« Alors ou est Malefoy ? » s'écria t'il d'un air victorieux.

« Il est… euh… »

« Je savais qu'il n'allait pas accepter » dit-il tout sourire.

«Non Drago est juste… »

« Un problème Potter ? »

Hermione se retourna vivement, choquée.

Pardon ? Qu'est ce que ? Que faisait il là? D'ou sortait il?

Il l'a regarda, l'air sévère puis finit par dire :

« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre. Quand finiras-tu par m'écouter ? Tu es pire qu'une enfant ! »

Outrée, puis prenant conscience du jeu d'acteur de Drago, elle répondit, vengeuse :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu prends des heures à te coiffer pour CA »

Elle pointa alors son index sur les cheveux en batailles de Drago.

« Tu as quand même mentionné que tu les préférais comme ca, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je le fait pour te plaire »

Harry, hilare, prit congé d'Hermione et de Drago.

« Comment? Pourquoi? Réponds! »

« Calmes ta joie Granger. »

« Réponds. »

« Tu voulais que je t'accompagnes, pas contente ? »

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas accepter dès le début?. »

« J'ai juste changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'ennui. »

« Les conversations avec toi sont un pur bonheur. »

« Que voulais tu que je réponde ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Ca t'arrive de faire des choses pour les autres ? Et non pas pour ton intérêt personnel ? »

« Et toi il t'arrives de penser que les autres ont des sentiments ? »

« Tu n'en fais pas partie, des autres »

« Sais tu au moins que tes propos sont blessants ? »

« Je…»

« Le mariage va commencer, ramènes toi »

Il tourna les talons, puis s'assit sur une des chaises du jardin.

La cérémonie commença puis Hermione s'assit à côté de Drago, ne pipant mot.

Le maire s'éclairci la gorge, puis finit par dire :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus. Je suis heureux de recevoir aujourd'hui, Monsieur Harry Potter, et mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley.

Je sais par expérience qu'une journée telle qu'aujourd'hui représente beaucoup de travail et d'émotion légitime. Je m'adresserai ensuite aux mariés. Votre union se bâtit sur l'amour, et dans cette maison, vous venez accomplir un acte administratif qui est aussi un engagement civique.

Les liens tissés sont donc à la fois des liens d'amour et, pour employer une expression à la mode, des liens sociaux. La loi dicte aux futurs époux « fidélité, secours et assistance ».

Il s'agit aussi de respecter la personnalité de l'autre et d'accepter sa différence, de se faire confiance et de rester à l'écoute surtout dans les moments difficiles. Je vous souhaite donc une belle route ensemble et, avant de procéder aux actes administratifs nécessaires pour légaliser votre mariage, je souhaite à tous une très belle fête. »

Il sourit, puis reprit :

« Monsieur Harry Potter, voulez vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Ginny Weasley ici présente, lui jurer fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux. »

« Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Harry Potter ici présent, lui jurer fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux »

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » Dit le maire tout sourire.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans la salle suivi de divers sifflements.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, d'accord? » S'écria une voix, surgissant de nulle part.

« Tu peux continuer à me lancer des mots blessants,tu sais » Répliqua une autre,amère.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, puis divers têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit, essayant de distinguer les causeurs de troubles.

« Je ne les pensais pas de toute façon, pardonnes moi »

« Pourquoi tu ne le penserais pas de toute façon ? On sait très bien que tu me détestes»

« Parce que je t'aime imbécile, voilà pourquoi ! »

Elle transplana alors, laissant le blond sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Attends Hermione ! »

« Granger, toujours présente pour tout gâché ! Même mon mariage ! » S'en alla alors Ginny, rouge de colère.

« Chérie reviens! » S'exclama Harry.

Le maire se racla la gorge puis dit, à l'adresse de Drago:

« Appelez-moi lorsque vous vous marierez, cela risque d'être fort intéressant.»

Les rires fusèrent de toute parts, laissant un Drago mi-perplexe, mi-agacé.

Lançant des regards noirs sur l'assemblée, il transplana chez Hermione, avant de la trouver en pleurs sur son canapé.

Consciencieux comme il était, il ne vit pas le regard de Ron qui c'était instantanément posé sur eux.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Hermione je… »

« Vas t'en »

« Hermione… » la supplia t'il.

«Laisses moi tranquille»

«Hermione…je t'aime »

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

« Ta compassion m'impressionnes. » finit elle par dire.

« Hermione.. »

« Tais toi, s'il te plait...»

Il lui attrapa alors le visage de sa dulcinée avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

* * *

J'espère poster le prochain chapitre bientôt, bisous Je vous n'ems le chinois ^^" -TheDreamerIsBack


	12. Inepties flagrantes

ZE QUESTION :

Ai-je le droit de mettre un lemon dans les chapitres qui suivront?

Je n'en suis pas encore sure donc je demande, donnez moi vos avis! xD

Au pire, je préviendrai quand il y'en aura un donc vous pourrez ne pas le lire si ca vous déranges x) Sinon, je suis désolé si le chapitre est trop court, comme je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, j'écris sur la tablette et je ne sais pas trop combien j'ai écrit.

Microsoft me maaanques :((

Et encore MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir et je prends plaisir a tous vous répondre, vous est super *-*

Reviews constructives ou pas, vous m'aidez beaucoup et vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je n'abandonnes pas la fiction..

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Inepties flagrantes**

Elle voulait mourir, ne plus jamais faire face à ce.. Cet imbécile fini, ce ..

Aucun mot n'aurait été assez suffisant pour exprimer le fond de ses pensées.

Comment osait il?

Après tout leurs rires, les moments passer ensemble.. Pourquoi?!

Être sincère n'est pas une mauvaise chose et elle aurait pu comprendre mais.. Ca?!

L'apprendre avait été certes très douloureux, mais le mensonge était la pire des choses possible.

Déçue, outrée, trahie, voilà comment elle se sentait. N'aurait-il pas pu.. Juste.. Était ce trop demander? Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal..

Et puis ce stupide rouquin qui ne la laisserait définitivement jamais tranquille!

Hermione par ci, Hermione par là, décidément les garçons étaient tous les mêmes.

Cette phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour, lui revenait en pleine face... Elle qui répétait sans cesse que cette phrase n'était que celle d'adolescentes en perdition, elle se retrouvait dans de beaux draps...

Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas Lavande? Ou Parvati? Ou Bullstrode? Même cette dernière avait un mari.

Ce n'était pas très gentil certes, mais pourquoi?!

Elle était obstinée et voulait savoir à tout prix pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle comme cela.

Avait elle fait quelques inepties dans sa vie intérieure? Elle ne le savait guère, et maudissait les Dieux pour ceci.

Tout commença dans la soirée de ce jour maudit..

Qui aurait cru que le mariage de son meilleur ami était la journée qu'elle aurait préférée effacer à jamais de son esprit?

Personne.

Surtout pas elle.

Pourquoi Drago l'avait il embrassé ?

Elle allait bien et il n'avait pas à se jouer d'elle. Très bien même, un peu hystérique sur les bords, mais n'était ce pas son quotidien?

"Je t'aime aussi Hermione."

Elle aurait tellement voulu y croire.. Tout cela était tellement irréel.

"Mais, pourquoi ne pas y croire? Pourquoi te faire du mal pour deux noises Hermione?" Lui soufflait Conscience.

Oh oui Conscience était une vieille amie dont tout les plans étaient foireux, mais diablement tentants. Elle avait beau être sarcastique et méchante les trois quart du temps, Hermione l'adorait et se laissait toujours bercée par ses illusions parfois psychopathes.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur sagesse, mais bel et bien pour foncer dans le vide de façon irréfléchie.

"Ne renies pas ta nature,Hermione. Lionne un jour, lionne toujours" répliqua Conscience.

Drago, lui, avait débarqué chez elle quelques secondes plus tard, lui proposant un karaoké, pour la distraire.

Qu'avait elle pensé?

Les karaokes, c'est fun, c'est cool, et puis pourquoi pas?

La soirée avait mal commencé autant se changer les idées.

C'est alors qu'elle accepta la proposition, joyeuse.

"GERONIMOOOO"

"Stupide Hermione, stupide..." Se dit elle, désespérée par sa conscience.

Mi-Excitée , mi-apeurée à l'idée d'un amusement proche, Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago qui transplana dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu.

Un bâtiment multicolore se tenait fièrement en plein milieu de nul part portant le nom de "Flawless world".

Bien que ce surnom et les couleurs ne lui donnait qu'envie de vomir, elle se retint un tant soit peu pour ne pas paraître rabat-joie.

Cela dit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser: " Oh joie, le pays des poupées"

"Hermione, tu es lourde." Répliqua amèrement Conscience.

"C'est le roux qui t'as appris ces blagues douteuses? Je le savais. Les roux, c'est le mal."

Pendant qu'Hermione chassait tant bien que mal Conscience de son esprit, Drago l'entraina à l'intérieur, traversant divers portes aux couleurs gerbantes.

Du rose, du vert, du bleu clair, du orange, du jaune. Décidément, tout ceci lui semblait plus irréel qu'autre chose. La patronne du bar était elle Lavande?

Depuis quand Drago trainait dans des endroits pareil?

Arrivés devant un panneau blanc indiquant le 218, le blond pénetra dans la pièce en tirant Hermione, qui essayait de s'enfuir loin de ce monde coloré.

A son grand étonnement, tout dans la pièce était absolument sobre.

La pièce quasiment vide, ne comportait que plusieurs sofas, une table, des bouteilles de whisky et des micros.

Le décor murale était d'un noir de jais inquiétant, ce qui étonna la brune.

Drago entreprit alors de verser la boisson alcoolisée dans deux des verres, avant d'en boire plusieurs, pour pouvoir "profiter pleinement de la soirée" disait il. Une douzaine de verres plus tard, aussi shooté l'un que l'autre, ils prirent alors chacun un microphone, hurlant dedans divers paroles de chansons sorcières et moldus, en sautillant dans tout les sens.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi elle le faisait, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aimait ça.

Car sauter c'est cool.

Qui n'aimait pas sauter d'ailleurs ?

On se sentait léger, s'envolant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Sauter sur les sofas, c'est super.

Sauter très haut c'est encore meilleur.

Mais tomber de haut, ça fais mal aux fesses.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione termina sa soirée en beauté tombant de haut aussi physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Pourquoi?

Disons que Malefoy n'était qu'un être abject.

"Hey Granger?"

"Ouais?"

"Ne t'étonnes pas si Weasley ne veut pas de toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es aussi moche qu'un véracrasse."

"..."

"Personne ne pourrait tomber amoureux de toi, ne t'en étonne pas.

J'ai pitié tu sais" pouffa t'il.

"..."

Les trois quarts des personnes disent que la vérité sort de la bouche des ivres, et il en faisait parti.

Elle claqua alors la porte, essayant de transplaner, mais se retrouvant à chaque fois dans des endroits différents.

Elle n'était pas assez concentrée.

Était ce trop demander, rentrer chez elle et pleurer tout son soul?

"Oui"

"Merci Conscience, merci!" Cria t'elle.

"Heu...Bonsoir Hermione"

" Weasley." salua t'elle, froidement.

"Je voulais m'excuser..."

"Je t'invites cordialement à aller te faire voir, toi et Malefoy "

"Faut pas abuser Granger, moi et le Weasel?"

"Je n'acceptes que si tu te joins à nous Hermione" Répondit Ron avec un sourire aguicheur.

"Un threesome avec un roux? Autant mourir" Drago pouffa, se prenant un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

"Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, Malefoy?"

Se renfrognant, Malfoy donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du rouquin.

"Oh bordel de fiottes de dragon" cria t'il

"Les roux n'ont jamais été polis. Surtout les campagnards dans ton genre" Répliqua Malefoy en reniflant dédaigneusement. Mais bon, il est vrai que la classe des Malfoy n'est pas donner à tout le monde"

"Il est vrai que renifler sa morve est un comportement fort aristocratique, Malefoy" répliqua Ron en riant.

Hermione s'assit dans un coin, écoutant d'une oreille fort ennuyée la discussion des deux némesis.

Non rien ne l'intéressait, surtout pas une discussion entre Ron et Drago.

Elle entendait encore les jurons qu'ils se lançaient.

Entre un Malefoy ivre et un roux, elle était tombée bas, bien bas.

"Tu sais pourquoi ma soeur te détestes, Hermione?" Dit soudainement Ron.

Hermione se redressa, intéressée.

"Non."

Ron prit un air important, puis dit :

"Lorsque notre relation a prit fin, tu es partie."

"Tu aurai préféré qu'elle reste?" Rigola Drago.

"La ferme, Malefoy"

Puis , il reprit :

"Je disais donc que tu étais partie"

"Quelle perte pour un Weasley" pouffa Drago

"Sans donner de nouvelles, ni rien Hermione"

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'envoyer des hiboux?" répliqua Drago, surpris.

"Fermes là, gros tas."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris du ventre" Dit Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

"N'était elle pas ta meilleure amie? . ''Toutes les promesses qu'on se faisaient, elles n'étaient rien n'est ce pas?" Me disait elle sans cesse."

"C'est d'un dramatique, Weasley. A quand sa mort?"

"Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Malefoy"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et termina :

"Elle t'as attendu, puis a finit par se lasser. Tu l'as brisé et elle t'en veut. Elle a même finit par te haïr. Et Harry.. Ah ce pauvre Harry.."

"Qu'est ce que Potter a avoir dans cette histoire?" Lança Drago, encore plus étonné.

" Crois tu qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait trompé avec toi, Hermione? Ces marques d'affections qu'il te portait lorsque vous vous voyiez, les rendez vous que vous vous donniez, notamment rarement pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, les heures que vous passiez au félétone, tout ca, tout ca"

"Téléphone* imbécile" répliqua Drago.

Hermione les regarda, hébétée.

"Bah quoi, on utilises ça au travail" Répliqua innocemment le blond.

"J'ai moi même finit par être jaloux, tu sais"

"Pauvre Weasley. Un roux jaloux, ca donnes quoi? Est ce que sa figure devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux?" Pouffa Malefoy.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, puis lança un regard noir à Malefoy.

"Continues."

" Elle a remarqué les moindres détails. Ma soeur n'est pas bête tu sais." Termina Ron,un air de fausse pitié sur le visage.

"Non, elle est juste conne." Répliqua Hermione en riant.

La gifle fusa comme un éclair vers la joue de la lionne. Son rire s'étouffa alors dans sa gorge, une envie de meurtre se faisant ressentir.

Sa joue rosissant, devint rouge, puis une petite ecchymose se format.

"Petit bâtard" murmura Conscience.

Bien moins ivre que tout à l'heure, Drago se jeta sur le roux, lui assénant plusieurs coups de suite.

"Drago,stop. Ne t'en mêles pas" dit elle calmement.

Le rouquin s'apeura.

Depuis quand Hermione était elle calme?

Il se tassa alors par terre, tombant sous le dernier coup de poing que Malefoy lui asséna.

Hermione s'approcha alors du rouquin d'une démarche féline, avant de se baisser vers lui en murmurant:

"Tu as choisis un bien mauvais chemin, Weasley. Et crois moi, tu vas me le payer. " Dit elle tranquillement.

"Je te traquerai toute ta vie..."Dit elle en appuyant ses talons sur les parties génitales du rouquin.

"Désormais, ne dors que sur une oreille mon chou..." murmura t'elle en appuyant son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa haine.

"Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, crois moi..Qui soupçonnerai, l'intelligente, la brillante Hermione Granger? Personne.. " chuchota t'elle en riant sadiquement.

Elle se releva avec grâce, ancrant son regard dans celui du Weasley, avant d'attraper le bras de Drago et de transplaner.

"Tu fais peur, Hermione" lui dit ce dernier.

"Toi dégages" Aboya t'elle

"Écoutes Hermione, je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser, je l'avoues mais..."

"La ferme."

"Mais Hermione je.."

"VA T'EN!" Cria t'elle, les yeux embués.

"Hermione crois moi, tu étais juste tellement mal, je ne voulais pas vraiment pas.."

"Je fais pitié c'est cela? Il faut croire que j'ai trouvé plus pathétique que moi maintenant"

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa maison, s'affala sur son lit et pu enfin pleurer à son aise.

Quand à Drago,il retourna chez lui, peiné, essayant de déceler d'où lui venait cet étrange pincement au coeur, et ce stupide sentiment de culpabilité qui le hantait petit à petit.

* * *

Si vous aussi vous aimez les babouins et que vous voulez câliner Drago (ou le frapper, au choix) laissez moi une review x)) #love #kiss #passezunebonnejournée #etsurtout #PEAAAACE -TheDreamerIsBack


	13. Une conscience tranquille

BANG, je suis de retour. Je tenais d'abord à remercier Demeter07 et Charliee3216 pour leur franchise et vous aussi pour vos reviews. ^^ Je viens de me rendre compte que je devais passer outre la mort de mon oncle, et qu'écrire de la merde juste parce que mon moral n'est pas au top ne fera que m'enfoncer encore plus. Je me suis repris en main et j'essayerai de régler tout le charabia que sont les deux précédents chapitres... Lot of love, et bonne lecture -

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une conscience tranquille :

PDV Hermione :

Une petite brise soufflait doucement sur la forêt, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres d'un mouvement synchronisé.

La lune était pleine, éclairant faiblement la petite colline sur laquelle je me reposais. Allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, je me remémorais tout les souvenirs heureux passés avec les personnes qui faisaient parties de mon coeur.

Des personnes qui resteront toujours graver dans ma mémoire, malgré les hauts et les bas que j'ai pu avoir avec eux.

Toujours?

Ce mot sonnait terriblement faux à mes oreilles...

Enfin de compte, y'a t'il déjà eu une histoire quelconque qui finissait toujours bien? Sans embrouilles, ni problèmes comme dans les histoires que me narrait grand mère étant enfant?

Je commençais sérieusement à douter de la constitution du monde, des personnes m'entourant.

Y'avait il vraiment une partie toute blanche et une autre noir de jais?

Y'avait il seulement les héros et les méchants opposants?

Gilgamesh contre les Dieux?

L'ordre du phénix contre les mangemorts?

Ne pouvait il pas y avoir une part des deux en chacun de nous?

Au fond, je connaissais bien la réponse, mais j'aimais la repousser, la renier.

Pourquoi?

Disons que j'avais tout simplement peur.

Pas que le fait d'être une bonne personne me dérange, non loin de là mais...savoir deux sentiments aussi puissants et contradictoires enfouit en moi me démangeait.

Le bien et le mal, un peu comme l'amour et la haine.

Mais ne dit on pas qu'entre ces deux derniers, il n'y avait qu'un pas?

Voila ce qui m'effrayait, avoir l'impression que du jour au lendemain tout pouvait changer. Je ne veux pas devenir mauvaise.

Je sais que je ne suis pas toute blanche, et que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, que ce soit inconsciemment ou autres, mais basculer vers le mauvais côté me hantait et me détruisait jour après jour. Un peu comme une pneumonie précoce.

Pourquoi avait elle transplaner dans la maison du rouquin hier soir?

Elle n'y avait peut être pas fait attention la veille, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, où d'autres aurait elle pu tomber sur Ron?

Elle était saoul hier, et elle avait transplaner inconsciemment chez lui.

Il fallait dès lors qu'elle règle tout ses problèmes si elle voulait vivre une vie tranquille. Vivre dans un vieil appartement entourée de quatre vingt dix chats ne la dérangeait pas, tant que sa conscience restait tranquille.

Au fond, elle ne le détestait pas vraiment.

Après toutes leurs années passées ensembles à Poudlard, comment pouvait elle tirer un trait sur tout ca?

Elle avait beau tenter de prouver le contraire, Ron aura toujours la même place dans son coeur : Celui d'un meilleur ami avant tout.

Tout comme Harry.

Mais Ginny?

Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite soeur, celle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps, comment allait elle régler tout cela?

Ses parents aussi lui manquait.

Et Drago, que pensait elle de lui tout compte fait? L'aimait elle vraiment ou n'était ce qu'une attirance quelconque?

Les dures paroles qu'il lui avait craché au visage lui semblait claires : Non pas qu'il était vraiment ivre, non, il essayait seulement de l'éloigner d'elle.

Mais pourquoi?

Elle aurait très bien pu passer outre ses sentiments pour conserver l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui après tout.

Elle avait assez de forces pour ça.

La sincérité était ce qu'elle préférait le plus chez une personne, il n'avait pas besoin d'imiter ivresse pour tout lui dire..

Ayant repasser la scène plusieurs fois dans son esprit, elle eut remarqué qu'il était un bien piètre acteur.

Elle décida alors de lui envoyer un message par le biais Aphrodite.

"18h, chez moi. H.G"

Viendrait il?

Elle ne le savait pas, elle en doutait même.

Drago avait beau avoir changer depuis ses années à Poudlard, il restait quand même le lâche qui cherchait toujours solution de facilité.

PDV Drago :

Dormir était une chose bien difficile, et cela, je ne venais que de le remarquer. Comment trouver la paix lorsqu'on était rongé par les remords?

Je m'en voulais, j'aurai dû être franc.

Je n'aimais pas Hermione non.

Elle était drôle, gentille, et certes jolie, mais non..

Mais comment Diable lui faire comprendre, à cette Granger si susceptible, si hystérique et impulsive que je ne ressentais rien pour elle?

Comment lui dire la vérité sans risquer de lui faire mal? Je tenais à elle plus que je voulais l'admettre, mais je m'en veux toujours autant.

Voulant la protéger, je n'ai fait que lui faire deux fois plus de mal.

La douce Hermione...

Il se sentait si bête, si faible.

Mais il n'était pas une bonne personne pour elle, et il en était conscient.

Lorsque je vis la chouette d'Hermione frapper à ma fenêtre,je me dirigeais en courant vers la lettre puis la lut attentivement une dizaine de fois.

Je ne pus empêcher ma nervosité prendre le dessus.

Qu'avait elle donc à me dire ou à me reprocher ?

"Tout bien sur." Pensais-je,amère.

Me préparant rapidement, je me dirigeais vers le lieu du rendez vous, pile à l'heure. Voyant Hermione allongé sur la pelouse, je fis de même silencieux.

"Tu es venu" remarqua t'elle, calmement.

"Tu en doutais?" Répondis-je, amusé.

"Un peu oui."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes, pendant que des anges passaient et repassaient, dansant entre eux ce qui me semblait être de la salsa.

"A quoi penses tu?" me demanda t'elle, les yeux dans le vide.

"Hermione, est ce que tu m'en veux?" Lançais-je de but blanc.

Elle me lança un regard noir, qui s'adoucit par la suite.

"Ton comportement était stupide, je l'avoues, mais pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? Tu ne m'aimes pas, je n'ai pas à te reprocher ça." Répondit elle tristement.

" .."

"Finalement, je t'en veux de m'avoir emmené à ce karaoké. Je n'aurai pas était ivre, je n'aurai pas balancé des mots vulgaires à Ron, je serai juste chez moi"

" En larmes" rajoutais-je doucement.

"En larmes" acquiesça t'elle.

"J'ai fini par pleurer finalement, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu croyais bien faire." Rajouta t'elle précipitamment.

" Est ce que tout sera comme avant?"

" J'ai tellement envie de répondre par la positive Drago, mais j'ai bien peur que ne sera vraiment comme avant."

Elle se tut, puis rajouta l'air triste :

"J'aurai beau rigoler avec toi et passer de bons moments en ta compagnie, je ne te verrai plus jamais de la même manière, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterai de ton amitié" "Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, Hermione.." "

"Je le sais et ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta conscience est elle tranquille?" Demanda t'elle, narquoise.

" Un peu mieux je l'avoues. La tienne est elle toujours aussi démente? Il faut dire que quand tu suis ses conseils, tu deviens un chouïa effrayante" ris-je.

"Juste un chouïa?" Rétorqua t'elle amusée

"Bon, totalement psycho, je l'avoues" souris-je

Je ne me rappelle plus avoir été aussi détendu de ma vie, te remercierai-je assez Hermione?

Tant de questions qui se bousculent en moi et qui resteront malheureusement sans réponse valide.

PDV extérieur :

Emportés par la mélodie du vent en cette nuit estival, ils s'endormirent côte à côte l'air apaisé.

Un fardeau en moins pour chacun d'eux.

Hermione parviendra t'elle à régler ses différents avec Ron et Ginny?

Drago réussira t'il à passer outre le malaise installé entre lui et Hermione?

La suite au prochain chapitre.

* * *

- Saviez vous que? J'ai eu l'idée que .. *roulements de tambour*

Lorsque j'aurai de nouveau mon p.c , je créerai un trailer pour cette fic, une sorte de bande annonce :33

Bonne journée ^-^

-TheDreamerIsBack


	14. Lunch invitation, really?

Bonjour, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! *mouahahahahahah*

Vous allez bien? Moi oui ca peut aller :33

Voilà le quatorzième chapitre de ma fiction ^-^ La réécriture du chapitre 11 et 12 sont en cours Je réponds à toutes les reviews, merci encore ! Et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Lunch invitation, really?

SCANDALE : Hermione Granger Malefoy?

" Tout le monde sait que les rivalités Gryffondor/Serpentard d'un jour ne sont pas près de s'oublier et les préjugés de changer, mais que fait donc cette prude petite Hermione Granger en compagnie du beau blond qu'est Drago Malefoy?

Le samedi soir vers une heure du matin, une source anonyme nous a déclaré avoir vu le couple sortir d'un bar ensemble.

Quelle relation se cache t'elle derrière les deux protagonistes ?

Nombres de personnes déclare avoir remarqué ces anciens rivaux trainant ensembles ces derniers temps, un mariage est il à venir?

Rita Skeeter vous promets de vous en dire plus sur cette affaire plus ou moins mystérieuse.

Chers lecteurs, faîtes attention, les nouvelles croustillantes sont en chemin! "

"Drago, expliques toi." Dit froidement Lucius Malefoy, assis sur le canapé de son salon.

"Calmes toi, Lucius. Eh bien, Drago, qu'as tu à nous dire?" Demanda gentillement Narcissa, tapotant l'épaule de son fils avec affection.

" Il n'y a rien entre moi et Hermione. " Répliqua le blond fermement.

"Hermione?" Dit Narcissa, amusée.

"J'attendais plus d'informations de ta part, Drago" déclara le patriote, apparemment déçu.

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Répondit il, ennuyé.

" Drago, commença sérieusement Lucius.

Tout mon argent te reviendra quand je mourrai, mes entreprises et le manoir, alors dis moi, pour l'amour de Merlin, que faisais tu avec Granger? Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes ma réputation en péril!" Termina t'il, angoissé.

"Quelle réputation?" Pouffa Narcissa.

"Chérie je t'en prie!" Répliqua t'il en la regardant, outré.

"Décidément, pour rien au monde il ne changerait quelque chose à sa vie, malgré les hauts et les bas. " pensa t'il souriant en regardant ses parents.

"On a juste sympathisé m'an, rien de plus."

"Avec Granger?!" Cria Lucius, scandalisé.

"Infamie! Que t'ai je donc appris lorsque tu étais enfant? Tout mes efforts, en vain" Dit il sur une note désespéré.

"Quels efforts?" Répondit narquoisement sa femme.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre Cissy!"

"Hermione est très gentille papa, tu ne devrais pas la juger aussi vite"

"Mais ! cette je sais tout de Granger.."

"Lucius!"

"La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle ne nous rapporterai que des problèmes, elle et ce Potter de malheur..."

" Chéri,calmes toi"

"J'approuves pour Potter"

"Drago!" Cria Narcissa, surprise.

"Ne donnes jamais raison à ton père!"

"Ne l'écoutes pas Drago, le mâle dominant est toujours le plus intelligent."

Narcissa, lassée, finit par donner un coup sur la tête de son mari.

"C'est bon, tu as gagné" soupira Lucius.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se retourner vers Drago :

"Quand est ce que tu nous la présente?"

-/ Deux heures plus tard /-

"Tes parents veulent me voir? Moi?" Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

"Techniquement, ma mère veut te rencontrer" corrigea le blondinet.

"J'ai toujours su ton père charmant Drago.."

"C'est de famille, que veux tu" répliqua t'il en riant.

Ce rire..

Elle fondait sur place en l'entendant..

Tellement viril et ensorcelant..

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle reprit d'une voix amusée :

"Leçon de survie numéro un :

Ne jamais pénétrer dans l'antre des Serpents"

"Depuis quand les lionceaux ont cure des règles?" Répondit il, sarcastique.

" 1-0" Dit elle en souriant.

Elle se tut, puis reprit:

"Pourquoi veulent ils me voir?"

" A cause de l'article.."

"Quel article?" Demanda t'elle curieuse.

" Tu sais l'article.. Qui a parut aujourd'hui.."

"Je n'ai pas encore lu la gazette, désolé" Répliqua t'elle en souriant.

" Montres le moi".

Drago fit apparaitre l'article, consciencieux, puis s'assit, attendant une réaction de la part de son amie.

Hermione, parcourant les quelques lignes, n'eut aucune réaction apparente.

"Hermione?" Appela Drago, craignant le pire.

"..."

"Granger?"

"..."

"..."

"Par les caleçons les plus colorés de Merlin" Pouffa t'elle.

"Qu'est ce que?"

" Skeeter se fait vieille, c'est tout" répliqua Drago, amusé.

Il se racla la gorge, puis demanda :

"Alors, que dis tu d'un déjeuner chez les Malefoy?"

" Ca ne fera que renforcer les rumeurs.." Murmura Hermione, réfléchissant à fort allure.

" Tant mieux, j'aime les rumeurs qui me concernent.."

"Drago je..."

"Dans ce cas, allons à pieds!" Répliqua t'il, de bonne humeur.

"Drago je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée" murmura Hermione inquiète.

"Qu'est ce qu'on à craindre de toute façon?"

" La colère de tes parents.."

" 1-1"

Il réfléchit, puis déclara :

"Je sais que tu m'en veux encore Hermione, et je suis très honteux de ce que j'ai fait, crois moi, saches juste que je ne serai complètement à l'aise que lorsque tu m'aura pardonner.." Termina t'il en lui prenant les mains.

Hermione se plongea dans la contemplation de ses beaux yeux aciers, et sut qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Comment une attirance pouvait elle être aussi forte?

Attendant apparemment une réponse concrète de sa part, Hermione le déçu surement en murmurant un faible :

"Drago..."

* * *

TADAAAA :')))

Suite au prochain chapitre ( Dans pas longtemps, voir deux jours)

kisses 3

-TheDreamerIsBack


End file.
